Pinceladas utópicas
by KathyAV
Summary: Bella es estudiante de bellas artes, su profesor Aro recibe un dibujo como actividad de clase y odia frente al rostro que había pintado su alumna. Ella viaja a otra ciudad para visitar un museo y vive una experiencia inesperada. SHORTFIC
1. Lo que el destino nos unió

_Hola gente linda =D, he estado escribiendo un one-shot ya que he venido teniendo como idea loca de mi pervertida mente ayer, solo quiero recordarles algo muy especial, evito que sea fantasioso, me gustan las cosas de la vida real, además ésta es mi pareja favorita… ¿no lo sabían?, **Cunning Angel** me había trastornado con su fic que empezaba a escribir sobre "Mi pecado", gracias a ella, es que amo a Petlisle :P_

_Están advertidas, tiene pequeños retazos sobre mi vida personal, comparto con ustedes sobre mi pasatiempo en la pintura, va a tener un toque erótico en el segundo capítulo del one-shot. Sólo será dos capítulos. Ya tengo el primero, la cual lo subiré ya mismo, mientras voy redactando el segundo. Deseando que les guste, me enamoré de este corto fic, porque estaba en la calle y aún enferma, me hallaba delirando y vi en mis ojos sobre las pinturas que había realizado y me golpeó fuertemente para plasmarlo como una narración corta._

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes.

**Summary: **Bella es estudiante de bellas artes, ha realizado un dibujo para el profesor Aro Volturi como actividad de clase, mientras éste identifica el dibujo y siente todo el odio y rencor frente al rostro que había pintado su alumna. Bella tiene nuevas experiencia mientras viaja a otra ciudad visitando a un museo. ONE-SHOT.

* * *

**Primer capítulo:**

**Lo que el destino nos unió.**

Frente a mi tabla de dibujo tengo una hoja de papel Edad Media* y un carboncillo en mi mano derecha, mientras recibo las instrucciones de mi profesor Aro Volturi con detalles superficiales sobre un rostro imaginario de un sexo opuesto, usando las medidas impuestas en su tablero con la luz y sombra requerida, voy imaginando que es lo que primero se me viene en la mente, diviso en ella un rostro, me ha gustado bastante, me la guardé muy bien para reflejarlo en este papel. El profesor ha dado inicio para empezar a dibujar sobre un tiempo de 45 minutos, así mismo objetando que se debía entregar listo ya que era una nota para la materia.

Amaba la carrera, podría pasar días y días metida en el mundo del lienzo y óleos, y perderme en ellos demostrando mis capacidades y amor hacia ella. Empecé a hacer trazos suaves para ir perfeccionando con un lápiz, el dibujo fue plasmando la realidad frente a mis ojos, no daba abasto por tanto entusiasmo que había adquirido, estaba zambullida en ella, que ni había dado cuenta que mi profe había pasado a revisar varias veces, tan solo escuchaba murmuraciones sin sentido. A medida que le daba iluminación y sombra en el rostro, me había enamorado de aquel hombre utópico. Había hecho el amor con el bosquejo, sabía que este dibujo debía ser mi buena nota del 20%, guardaba esperanzas, porque en sí el profesor era demasiado estricto y exigente a la vez, podría cautivarlo con este diseño. Terminé y firmé para tenerlo listo y entregarlo, miré el reloj y faltaban 5 minutos para que se acabara el tiempo acordado.

Estaba mirando el panorama a través de la ventana frente a mis luceros, la locura del día con mucha niebla y fría, detestaba el tiempo gélido y helado, amaba el calor, estaba estudiando en Dartmouth College, por una beca que había ganado desde en el instituto que estudie, por mis buenas calificaciones y prueba de aptitud que había presentado fui aceptada enseguida, estaba viviendo con Alice y Rosalie mis compañeras de la casa con sus respectivas pareja que habíamos rentado, Alice estudia diseño de modas y Rosalie ingeniería mecánica, ¡caray!, esta mujer con sus gustos raros, pero la respetaba. Salí de mi letargo mental, porque el maestro había anunciado la hora terminada y entregar nuestros diseños. Recogí mis amores y los guardé en un neceser y lo metí en mi morral, caminé hasta donde el profesor y entregué mi boceto.

-Señorita Swan, tenga la amabilidad de esperarme, hasta cuando ya no quede un alma por aquí

-Sí, claro.

Me senté de nuevo en una silla, mientras salía el tumulto de personas, iba pensando el porqué de su petición a quedarme. Cuando ya no había un ser salvo nosotros dos aquí, Aro se me acercó con mi dibujo, cogió una silla y se sentó frente a mí colocando la hoja encima de la tabla.

-¿Conoces a este personaje?

-No- respondí intimidada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima, este rostro llegó en mi cabeza sin conocerlo en algún sitio.

-Este hombre que tú ves, es uno de mis grandes enemigos.

No salía de mi asombro pegado en mi rostro, su semblante estaba sin expresión, tan naturalmente como para echar piches sobre el pobre dibujo.

-¿Cómo voy a calificar este dibujo? Sabiendo que odio ver este rostro.

Estaba sin palabras, no hallaba que decir para refutarlo, ya que era una actividad y valía por el porcentaje sobre toda la nota final.

-Pues, pido especialmente que me califique el arte, el trabajo de los trazos, no su rostro, además has dicho que es una actividad libre para pintar un rostro de mi sexo opuesto.

-Ya veremos señorita Swan, puede retirarse.

Salí echando chispas por todo lado, al parecer todos me miraban con toque de susto. Iba caminando dando grandes alzadas, mis pies iban chocando fuertemente contra el piso. Hasta que Alice me agarró y me pegó contra la pared.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

-¡NADA!- respondí enojada.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con recelo.

-Está bien, me has pillado con la guardia baja…- confesé derrotada.

-¿Deseas hablar de ello?

-Pero aquí no, ¿tienes clases ahora?- pregunté, pensando que ya no tenía más clases por el día de hoy.

-Sí, tengo una ahora en unos 15 minutos- dijo mientras pensaba con su dedo en el mentón, -nos vemos en una hora en nuestro piso- dijo despidiéndose de mí con un beso en mi frente.

-¡Suerte!- dije gritando mientras se perdía por el pasadizo.

Caminé con calma y me senté bajo un árbol, estaba haciendo un frío de los perros, necesitaba desahogar mi rabia y ello me permitía que el ambiente helado me bajara los humos, cerré los ojos, mientras me puse a pensar en la demencia del profesor, yo no tenía la culpa de amargarle su vista por un simple dibujo, ¡mierda!, ahora lo que me faltaba era que me colocara un cero por su propio antojo, sin razón. Eso no lo voy a permitir, además vivo de ello, es mi pasión, demostraba que cada vez más iba superando cualquier barrera que imponían los profesores, eso me ha ayudado a madurar y mostrar mi camino con elegancia y responsabilidad. Amaban mi don innato, cualquiera se enamoraba de mis pinturas, aquí venía a mejorar técnicas, ya que era empírica sobre ello, nadie me había instruido. Sólo mi madre Renee se le ocurrió darme un lápiz y muchas hojas, desde ahí empecé hacer mamarrachos sin sentidos y empecé a coger amor al dibujo, mi madre más de una vez me decía que era floja cuando peque porque ella era la que me pintaba los dibujos a color cuando tenía que llevar una tarea. Daba gracias a ella por su sabia exigencia y disciplina. Estaba tan enclavada en mis remembranzas que escuché una voz por mi nombre.

-Bellaa

-Estoy aquí- respondí un poco duro.

-¡Estás loca!, ¿qué haces aquí en este lugar aguantando frío?- dijo la voz.

-¡Ah!- gemí, sentía mi cuerpo abarrotado y postrado en el suelo, no podía mover un músculo, -no puedo moverme- vociferé.

-Voy por ti- dijo.

Esperé pacientemente mientras venía por mí, -ahgg- gemí de nuevo, ¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí?, ahora si voy a recibir un regaño seguro de su parte.

-Bella, hasta que por fin te encuentro, te estuve llamando y nada que contestabas, reconocí tu ringtong mientras caminaba por aquí cerca por eso grité tu nombre.

-¡Caray!, ¿a qué horas sonó mi celular? Si no lo escuché- dije chillando.

-¿En qué andabas pensando?- preguntó con un leve enojo.

-En nada- chille de nuevo.

-¡Eh!

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, ahora si ayúdame a parar porque no puedo, tengo los músculos tiesos- gemí de nuevo.

Me cogió de las manos mientras se echaba para atrás para levantarme, lo hizo con una agilidad, que mientras estaba de pie perdí estabilidad, me agarró antes de que nos fuéramos para el piso. Sabía que peque tenía una debilidad terrible, mi torpeza natural, pero esta vez echaba la culpa por mi cuerpo paralizado. Empezamos a caminar con pasos cortos, para que mi cuerpo se habituara de nuevo al ambiente.

-¡Tú, si que estás loca!, podrías pescar un resfrío- dijo.

-Ya, suficiente regaños por hoy- dije empezando a agriarme.

Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de mi mejor amigo, se preocupaba muchísimo por mí, además siempre estuvo junto a mí desde que estábamos en la escuela, tantos años al lado de él, nos conocíamos como la palma de nuestra manos. Nunca peleábamos, siempre nos apoyábamos en cualquier decisión que tomábamos, además siempre concurríamos si teníamos problemas estábamos juntos para solucionarlo frente a ello. Solo sentía un cariño por él. Nos lo dijimos cuando salimos de la preparatoria, habíamos intentado tener una relación, pero nunca funcionó, ya que nos veíamos como hermanos, tal vez lo que nos faltó a cada uno, era tener un hermano. Llegamos a nuestro piso, el vivía también con nosotras, además también compartíamos con los novios de Alice y Rosalie.

Me recosté en el sofá tratando de entrar un poco en calor, estaba tiritando del frío pegado en mi cuerpo.

-Bella, ¿deseas tomar un chocolate?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, gracias hermanito- respondí regalándole una sonrisa.

Se fue a la cocina a hacer lo suyo, mientras prendía la tv, empecé a mirar una serie, cuando escuché que abrían la puerta, y entró Alice sonriente, cerró la puerta y se echó al lado mío abrazándome.

-Hermanita, ¿cómo seguiste?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-Creo que ya mejor- dije sin expresión.

-Estas fría Bella, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó con expresión sorprendida.

Yo ignoré su pregunta, mientras seguía viendo la tv, Edward regresó con tres pocillos, me imaginaba que ya había escuchado entrar Alice, empezamos a tomar nuestra bebida mientras entrabamos en calor. Vimos un rato nuestra serie favorita Friends, porque así estábamos nosotros seis chicos locos, los únicos que mantienen su relación fuerte y segura son la de Alice y Rosalie, porque con Edward fallamos, no encajábamos en ser pareja sino hermanos. Él tenía su novia, se llama Tania, no me gustaba mucho ella, pero respetaba su decisión al estar con ella. Tenían sus problemas como los de cualquier pareo, siempre se reconciliaban. Yo por mi parte estaba sola, no había encontrado un hombre que me amara desde esa reciprocidad fallida. Así que esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara este hombre que derrumbaría mi piso.

Terminé de tomar mi chocolate, estaba tan delicioso que le agradecí el gesto a Edward, siempre con su caballerosidad y amabilidad para atender a cualquier mujer. Le enseñaron esos valores sus padres Edward y Elizabeth.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Bella?-

-No tengo nada de plan, ¿porqué?

-Mm, estaba pensando si podríamos salir a tomar un trago, quiero festejar con nuestro grupo una noticia- constató con una sonrisa plantada en su carita.

-No se Alice, no estoy de ánimos, además el profe me las amargó completamente hoy- dije apenada.

-¿Qué pasó?

Miré a Edward y tenía una expresión dura con los labios apretados.

-Aro nos mandó a hacer un dibujo de mi género opuesto, te juro Edward, este hombre llegó en mi mente sin querer queriendo, es mi inspiración, lo plasmé en una hoja y eso es sobre la nota del 20%, me pidió amablemente que me quedara mientras se iban todos, hasta que quedamos solos, me mostró de nuevo el dibujo que hice, y me preguntó si yo conocía a este persona- dije entre comillas, respiré profundamente, -además de ello le amargaba la vista y no podría calificar por su rechazo ante ello, y es uno de sus enemigos fuertes.

Los dos quedaron con gesto sombríos.

-Bella, eso no puede ser, eso es el colmo de él, apenas estas empezando el semestre y ya tienes una barrera dura de roer- dijo con rabia

-Sí, eso me doy cuenta

-Y yo que quería compartir sobre mi clase- dijo con un puchero tierno.

-Dale, no puedes contarnos aquí- dije.

-Está bien, mi profesora Charlotte, había hecho una presentación sobre vestuarios de la moda en los años ochentas, y mostró dos vestidos que había hecho el semestre pasado- comentó radiante.

-Felicitaciones Alice, es un orgullo ver que tu puedes hacer unas creaciones fantásticas sobre la moda.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo que él- dije contenta.

Ambos la abrazamos, estaba tan alegre que nos contagiaba su energía. Escuchamos unos golpes suaves en la puerta. Edward fue a abrir, Alice estaba arrojando unas lágrimas, estaba llena de felicidad, así que compartí este momento con ella. Frente a nosotras estaba Emmett y Jasper mirándonos con gesto sombrío.

-¿Qué paso amor?- dijo agachando a su altura a Alice dándole un beso en su frente.

-Nada amor, estaba diciéndole a ellos sobre una presentación que hizo mi profesora.

-Me asustaste amor- dijo preocupado.

Me corrí deslizando al otro lado del sofá para darle espacio a Jasper y que se sentara.

-Y cuéntame, ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad?- dijo mientras la rodeaba de su brazo

-Amor, mi profe mostró dos vestidos de los años ochenta que creé el semestre anterior.

-Ay mi cielo, cómo me alegras tu noticia, eso está muy bien, que reconozcan los trabajos de nosotros los alumnos- dijo aquél, asintiendo también porque estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero acá tenemos un problema, es sobre Bella.

-¿Y qué pasó?- rodó su cabeza hacia mí Emmett.

-El profesor Aro, no va a calificar un dibujo que hizo Bella, porque supuestamente el rostro que pintó es uno de los enemigos de él, de esta manera no va a fijarse en los trazos por el odio que refleja frente al personaje- respondió Edward por mí.

Jasper y Emmett pusieron caras de asombros, a la vez enseguida se enojaron por el detalle de Aro.

-Aro desalmado- espetó Emmett.

Jasper estaba analizando la situación además se le daba con una gran destreza darnos varias opciones de lo que sucede, ya que él estudia psicología, estaba en sus últimos semestres, es un muchacho muy elegante, conservador y muy callado, emana una energía tranquilizadora casi dolorosa, yo por mi parte siempre soy una chica muy callada y tímida, pero a la hora de pintar soy otra persona, ya que entro en llano sobre mi arte.

-¿Qué más te dijo Aro?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Solo dijo que este personaje- diciendo entre comillas, -es un enemigo de él, te confieso que este rostro no lo he visto por ningún lado- comenté.

-¿Y sabes cómo se llama?

-No, no lo sé, no me lo dijo, no quería indagar más porque ya tenía rabia de esta pendejada- confesé.

-Bueno, entonces nos pondremos a investigar- dijo Alice.

-¿Y cómo, sin tener una foto de él ni nada?- pregunté.

-Tienes razón, pero puedes pintarlo de nuevo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Emmett.

-No sé si podría, además tendría que estar inspirada terriblemente para poder concentrarme en los detalles de su rostro- confesé derrotada.

-Tenemos tiempo suficiente para buscar el personaje y así mismo averiguaremos que es lo que sucede entre ellos dos- dijo Edward.

Cada uno quedamos inmersos en nuestro mundo, no fue hasta cuando escuchamos que abrían la puerta y entraba la dichosa y elegante modelo rubia. Nos quedó mirando, cargaba un gesto de cansancio. Nos saludó a todos y a la vez la saludamos en coro, se sentó al lado de su osito, como lo llamaba con cariño. Se dieron un beso muy sonoro y cada uno rodamos los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dijo ofendida.

Todos soltamos una carcajada.

-¿Cómo te fue amor?, veo que traes una cara larga… ¿necesitas un masaje?- dijo éste con un guiño. Nuevamente todos los espectadores rodamos los ojos.

-Si amor… no te imaginas- sonrió pícaramente.

-Búsquense un lecho, eviten tantos arrumacos frente a nosotros- dijo Edward indignado.

Todo soltamos de nuevo una risa cantarina por la pobre parejita que la molestábamos por sus demostraciones afectivas muy notorias.

Pedí permiso para ir a mi cuarto y relajarme. Definitivamente era un día que había pisado con el pie izquierdo. ¡Maldición, no tengo la culpa!- dije susurrando.

Me cambié de ropas, hoy era un viernes, con razón Alice propuso que fuéramos a tomar un trago para celebrar su noticia, pero estaba tan deprimida que me acosté sin despedirme de ellos. Cerré los ojos mientras me acogía en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, ya entrabamos de nuevo al mundo de trabajos, investigaciones, por mi parte no había vuelto a tener un roce con Aro, salvo en las tareas que nos dejaba. Me dedicaba completamente al mundo de las bellas artes, con diferentes técnicas aprendiendo nuevos métodos, hasta usar varias técnicas y aplicarlo en un mismo lienzo. Estaba en el ático que había instalado exclusivamente solo para mi espacio personal de inspiración, debo confesar, es un cuarto siempre espacioso con grandes ventanales para una buena luz pero terriblemente desordenado, me sentía bien, es mi personalidad de artista. Es inevitable no ensuciar si es lo que más mancho cuando uso oleo en mi pinta exclusiva. Alice y Rosalie cada vez que entraban al ático me hacían muchas muecas, ya que no eran de su agrado por la irregularidad como encontraban mis amores, las herramientas regadas por todo el lugar.

En mi cuerpo tenía el arrebato por pintar aquel rostro expectante, así que, mientras pintaba, lo iba imaginando con todo su esplendor y naturaleza varonil, estaba tan sumergida en este pozo feliz, hice varios bosquejos de aquél hombre utópico, a base de carboncillo y pasteles para ir dándole vida a los diseños, estaba tan satisfecha de mi entretención. Pronto iba a tener que pintarlo al óleo y guardarlo como recuerdo de mi inspiración. No mostraría esos diseños, me lo guardaría como mi segundo hijo.

A veces echaba maldiciones cuando no encontraba justamente la herramienta que necesitaba en el momento adecuado, más de una vez tiraba todo por la borda. Edward siempre que estaba acá, venía corriendo subiendo por las escaleras para calmarme. Me daba palabras de aliento y me proponía para un fin de semana arreglar el ático, pero siempre llegaba a la misma situación, era asquerosamente desordenada, me sacaba de quicio.

Opté por pintarlo ya al óleo del hombre misterioso, duré varios días haciéndolo de a poquitos, ya que estaba estudiando, tan solo me faltaba el exterior, aunque ya lo había hecho, pero el toque mágico se encontraba en los detalles más íntimos de esta obra de arte. Lo tapé para que nadie viera mi cuadro exclusivo.

La profesora Jane que me daba clases de historias e investigaciones sobre museos donde guardan galerías de varios pintores, nos dejó una tarea sobre visitar un estado diferente y encontrar un museo donde hubiese esta actividad para tomar nota y entregar un informe de ello. Además repartiría unos papelitos que se hallaban dentro de una bolsa negra, fue repartiéndonos, yo escogí dentro de ella mi papel correspondiente. Lo había mirado y había puesto una sonrisa sincera, la cual acepté muy complacida. Tendría que decirles a mis amigos sobre este viaje que haría pronto en este fin de semana y hacer mi investigación.

* * *

Me encontraba sentada la mañana del sábado, en un restaurante afuera en las calles de Chicago, para realizar mi exploración, tomando un perico con un pan francés, con mis gafas oscuras puestas identifico el rostro que me había perturbado, el óleo que me había enamorado, estaba supremamente glorioso, bien vestido para mi gusto, con una elegancia para caminar, dotado magníficamente hermoso, tenía mi mandíbula desencajada, no hallaba crédito verlo frente a mí, cerraba la boca y volvía a abrirla sin ningún inconveniente. Venía caminando hacia mi dirección como en cámara lenta, estaba temblando sutilmente, no salía de mi sopor, creo que estaba abochornada o sentía mucho calor a mí alrededor. Al ver que seguía derecho cuando giré mi cabeza, estaba grabando detalladamente su cuerpo. Creo que había muerto, viajado al cielo y regresado de nuevo a la Tierra.

El dueño de mis ojos se le había caído algo que había observado sin inmutarse, dejé unos dólares y salí a recoger su carpeta, y fui a seguirle para devolverle, tuve la curiosidad de mirar que había dentro de ella, no pecaría con solo mirar el contenido, abrí la carpeta y mis luceros tampoco salían de asombro, gemía débilmente, estaba sin palabras, eran también bocetos, pero no aceptaba porqué eran de mi persona, ¡diablos!, en qué momento nos cruzamos mentalmente para pintar nuestra obsesión por admirar cada pliegue y trazo de los diseños. A un lado de la carpeta divisé unos datos de él. Giré mi cabeza para mirar si todavía seguía mi adonis y ya lo había perdido de mi vista.

Seguí caminando buscando el museo para entrar, visitar e identificar los cuadros que existían allí, estaba tan embriagada con cada cuadro llevándome a otro plano, reparando cada pincelada minuciosamente, de todo artista a través de su gusto, iba anotando mis observaciones, y me estrellé sin darme cuenta con una persona, pedí disculpas y seguí por mi camino con la cabeza gacha metida en mis reflexiones.

-Hola- dijo aquél con voz fina dándome un toque suave por mi hombro.

Paré mis escritos y giré mi cabeza, mi corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente, tenía otra vez frente a mí, el hombre que más de una vez me ha robado un suspiro gratis.

-Hola- dije tartamudeando y a la vez sonrojándome furiosamente.

Me miraba insistentemente, parecía que quería traspasar hasta mi alma con su contemplación en recelo. Puso una mano al frente de mí.

-Mucho gusto, Carlisle Cullen.

Agarré temblorosamente su mano, y la agité suave mientras me recorría una electricidad inevitable, la solté para mi gusto, escondiéndola detrás de mi espalda.

-El gusto es mío, soy Bella Swan- dije balbuceando de nuevo.

-No, el honor es mío totalmente.

Estaba viendo la carpeta que aguardaba bajo mi brazo izquierdo con su mirada hipnótica, me hacías señas con su sonrisa reluciente y perfecta dentadura.

-¡Ah!, estee… se te cayó e iba a correr para entregártelo pero...- me interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre mi labio indicándome que me callara enseguida.

-No te preocupes- dijo con voz sensual, -aunque debo confesarte que esta carpeta es mi hija- comentó con una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

Mis mejillas enseguida dieron un color sonrosado y a la vez caluroso. Bajé mi cabeza mirando el piso, estaba prendiéndome con facilidad, ninguno me había puesto en un momento bochornoso. Puso un dedo bajo mi mentón y lo subió para que lo admirara.

-Gracias por recogerla y al destino por juntarnos una vez más.

Entregué su carpeta, había deseado mirar bien cada bosquejo de mi persona, pero infortunadamente ya estaba el dueño de ella.

-¿Estás ocupada?- preguntó con un toque de preocupación.

-Sí, debo hacer una investigación aquí en este museo.

-¿Puedo tomar el atrevimiento de acompañarte, si no hay problema?

Estaba pensando en las posibilidades, así mismo podría preguntarle sobre Aro. Así que acepté gustosa. Seguimos recorriendo por todo el museo, habíamos demorado un lapso de una hora y media, por lo que tenía que tomar nota sobre la visita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- preguntó con cordialidad.

-No se- respondí dudosa.

Estaba esperando una respuesta mía, estaba vacilando sobre ello, correría el riesgo de conocer al hombre que ya había movido mi piso.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunté con un pequeño nerviosismo.

-Me gustaría conocerte más, si gusta para invitarte a cenar, ¿si no es mucho atrevimiento?

-Acepto encantada- regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Estoy en hotel Congress Plaza por la investigación, por eso no vivo aquí.

Tenía un rastro ligero de tristeza plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Qué te parece si la recojo a eso de las 6 de la tarde y cenamos?

Asentí, me despedí de él nuevamente con el agite de las manos compartiendo nuevamente la pequeña descarga mientras paraba un taxi para ir de regreso al hotel.

Estaba subiendo por el ascensor para dirigirme al sexto piso, entré con la tarjeta y cerré la puerta chocándolo con mi espalda, suspiré fuertemente, estaba llena de felicidad dolorosa en mi cuerpo, miré el reloj, ya era casi medio día. Fui hasta la cama y me eché encima, quería gritar, quería saltar, cantar, ¡diablos!, mis amigos no darían abasto por el encuentro. Los llamaré mañana. Dormí un ratito. Desperté perezosa, me arreglé las ropas, mientras tanto bajaré de nuevo para salir a comer algo. Fui a un restaurante cercano, entré, me atendió enseguida un mesero y pedí el menú, observé y vi mi comida favorita. Pedí ravioles con champiñones y una crema de cebolla. Al rato me trajeron el almuerzo y comí con gusto. Reposé el almuerzo, divisé mi reloj nuevamente y ya eran las dos de la tarde. Pagué al mesero y fui a caminar un rato por las calles, buscando algo para llevar a mis amigos un detalle. Estaba pensando que comprarle a cada uno. A Alice podría ser una blusa, lo mismo podría ser para Rosalie, carambas y a los chicos, ahí si me tenía dudando. Ya veré cuando encuentre algo original para cada uno.

Encontré un local de ropa moda juvenil, entré, una muchacha joven muy amable me atendió, pregunté por blusas y me guió acompañándome por una sección lleno de variedad de blusas, empecé a buscar unas para los gustos de ellas. Que irónico es la vida, detestaba salir con la duende porque me hacía perder un día entero para comprar mucha ropa y yo aquí estoy comprando. Me reí mentalmente. Encontré lo que quería y fui a la cajera para pagar. Me los envolvieron en una bolsa, agradecí el gesto y salí en busca de los regalos para mis chicos. Ya tenía una idea para cada uno, así que aprovecharé para buscarlo. Duré exactamente las dos horas recorriendo locales, sin irme tan lejos para regresar al hotel y arreglarme. Me di un baño relajante y ligero, me puse una blusa azul que había comprado también para mí y un pantalón negro, unas bailarinas, no me gustaban los tacones, por mi torpeza. Me peiné dejando las ondas suaves que recorrían por mi cabello naturalmente. Me eché un brillo en mis labios y una crema facial. Ya estaba lista, me admiré una vez más en el espejo y estaba sencillamente hermosa. Escuché el teléfono del hotel, y contesté, escuché que ya estaban esperándome, y pedí el favor de que me esperara mientras bajaba.

A mi frente estaba el hombre inmaculadamente sublime, con tanta elegancia varonil que derrochaba a metros, vestido totalmente de negro salvo la camisa blanca y una corbata color negro también. Me regaló una sonrisa una vez más que vislumbró mi presencia. Le regalé un gesto tierno cargado de seguridad y afecto. Me ofreció su brazo y la tomé con agrado. Caminamos hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta con su actitud de caballero mientras salía primero enseguida regresó conmigo, seguimos hacia la acera y distinguí una limusina, el chofer estaba abriendo la puerta y yo no salía de este sopor, mis ojos estaban fascinados por el detalle, me ofreció la mano para sentarme la cual acepté gustosa, así mismo entró seguido de mí. El chofer puso en marcha el carro, mientras Carlisle me miraba con adoración. Estaba perdiéndome en sus luceros azules como el cielo color celeste.

-¿Cómo estas mi hermosa dama?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-Excelente- dijo mientras me mostraba su dentadura pulcra con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho.

Estaba inmersa mirando las calles de Chicago noche, es una ciudad hermosa, me gustaba su clima. La limusina paró al lado de un restaurante lujoso. El chofer abrió nuevamente la puerta del pasajero, salió Carlisle y me ofreció su mano. Salí de allí y fuimos caminando al restaurante, miré alrededor y daba cuenta por su excelente espacio de presentación llamado Ralp Lauren. Entramos, el lugar era de por sí exquisito y acogedor. Uno de los meseros nos saludó asintiendo para que siguiéramos hacia una mesa, la cual nos ubicaron al fondo. Se encontraba tenuemente lleno. Carlisle ofreció la silla para sentarme, me acomodé. Se nos acercó otro mesero.

-Buenas noches Dr. Cullen, y señorita dama. ¿En qué les puedo servir, desean la carta del menú o el especial por el chef?

Me miró dándome una señal de pregunta.

-¿Tú que sugieres?- pregunte con un leve de nervios.

-¿Cuál es la especialidad del día de hoy por el chef?- preguntó al joven.

-Me permite Dr. y señorita, para el día de hoy ofrecemos langosta con tocino o cordero asado con salsa agria.

Me observaron de nuevo.

-Yo deseo cordero asado con la salsa- dije.

-Me traes lo mismo que pidió acá la dama- dijo él asintiendo a la vez.

-¿Se les ofrece vino?

-Sí, por favor, uno que sea de ocasión especial, ¡gracias!

Nos ojeamos de nuevo, estaba en una pelea mental lleno de preguntas seguramente querría saber de mi. Suspiró una vez más con un dulce sonoro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-Fenomenal. ¿De dónde eres?

-De Forks Washington, ¿y tú?

-De Londres, pero vivo aquí en Chicago desde hace 20 años.

Murmuré encantada por saber más de él.

-¿Tú estudias?

-Sí, estudio bellas artes en Dartmouth College.

-¿Cómo te sientes con la carrera, el estudio, las experiencias frente a las pinturas?

-Me ha encantado, podría decirte que es mi vida pasional, amo la pintura, verla y pintarla expresando mis sentimientos encontrados en ellos.

-Eso me ha pasado, pero lamentablemente tuve que estudiar medicina, por interés colectivo, aunque no me quejo de ello, me gusta salvar vidas.

-¿Has estudiado algo sobre las técnicas de pintura?

-Es un pasatiempo que tomo de ello, y te confieso he recibido clases sobre dos técnicas, el carboncillo y óleo.

-Perfecto, lo demás son sólo para variar y no quedarnos anclados en una sola técnica- sonreí comentando.

El mesero rompió nuestra burbuja de conversación mientras nos repartía la bandeja, se veía sabrosa. Miré su rostro y tenía una sonrisa elegante, invitándome a comenzar con la cena. Empezamos a comer mientras nos deleitábamos con preguntas personales. Me encontraba tan sumida en el ambiente, que no me incumbía lo que sucedía alrededor.

-Ha sido una cena memorable, gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

-A ti, gracias por el gesto de amabilidad.

-Y entonces ¿siempre te vas mañana?- preguntó con voz llena de dolor.

-Sí, lamento el tiempo corto, porque el lunes entro nuevamente a clase- también lo dije con un toque de melancolía.

-Podemos compartir números para comunicarnos, ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó emocionado.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- respondí con alegría.

Miré mi reloj y era pasada de la media noche. Había pasado varias horas, con todo mi dolor tenía que regresar para descansar y tomar el vuelo temprano.

-Carlisle, debo regresar, mañana me espera un día largo.

-Permítame señorita, llamo al mesero para pedir la cuenta.

Llamó al mesero y éste a su vez pidió la cuenta, la cual dejó su tarjeta de crédito. Enseguida regresó para entregarle su tarjeta deseándonos las buenas noches y que volviéramos pronto.

Carlisle nuevamente me acercó al hotel, mientras estábamos en la limusina compartimos números, me llegó la duda que tenía desde esta mañana para preguntarle a él.

-Carlisle, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya me hiciste una, serían dos preguntas- respondió con carcajada.

-Tienes razón, ¿tú conoces a Aro Volturi?- pregunté con recelo.

Su rostro cambió automáticamente a una expresión dura y misteriosa, tal vez había me había equivocado hacerle esta pregunta y lo puse en un mal momento.

-¿Tú lo conoces?- preguntó sin expresión.

-Estee, es mi profesor- respondí dudosa.

-Comprendo, es una historia muy larga para contarte y tú tienes un vuelo temprano, no me gustaría incomodarte, necesitas descansar- dijo con ternura.

Asentí desganada con una pequeña desilusión. Me despedí de él con un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla. Varias maripositas rodearon mis labios al sentirlo tan cerca, oliéndolo para guardar su fragancia tan natural y masculina, mientras le agradecía por el detalle. Quedamos de comunicarnos lo más seguido que pudiésemos, ya que cada uno tenía sus obligaciones.

Subí por el ascensor, entré a mi habitación, busqué y cogí mi cuaderno de apuntes, saqué de ella un boceto que me había robado sin su consentimiento para guardarlo como de recuerdo. En ella me identifiqué, la misma persona frente a mí, tal como era mi reflejo, él me veía con otros ojos, sabía que giraba alrededor suyo, por eso el no dudó en invitarme a cenar para conocer un poco más de esta chica simple e introvertida. Sin embargo colocaba un gran interés por apreciar mi imagen frente a él, tal vez estaba grabándome cada centímetro de mi rostro y cuerpo para seguir pintando, ya que había visto muchos bosquejos sobre mí, en esta misteriosa carpeta. También había anotado su número, dirección donde trabajaba y de su casa también.

Me cambié, me puse el pijama y me acosté, no sin antes primero haber colocado la alarma por unas horas mientras descansaría un poco mi cuerpo por tantas emociones recogidas por el día. Entre al mundo de los sueños abrazando a Morfeo.

* * *

_**Mi gente hermosa =D, ¿merezco un rw? déjenmelo saber, y responderé a cada review que no sea anónimo para compartir unas palabras.**_

_**Les envío un grande abrazo para todas las que me están siguiendo con el fic metamorfosis personal.**_

_**Con afecto Kathy.**_


	2. Mi musa frente a la realidad

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes.

**_Este capítulo va dedicado a Lecaosma y Bkss_**

**_Todo el capítulo entero es del POV Carlisle, así que disfruten dentro del pensamiento de nuestro Dr. Carlisle *_* _**

* * *

**Segundo capítulo:**

**Mi musa frente a la realidad**

Atendiendo a un paciente de 80 años, con su tos impertinente que traspasaba por las paredes de la sala de consulta. Mientras iba haciendo un chequeo general, escuchando sus latidos tenuemente con su piel curtida y desgastada con el fonendoscopio pegado al lado de su corazón, anotando los datos más importantes y así mismo le daría una receta médica. Inevitablemente siempre vería personas que no deseaban cuidarse ya que el viejito fumaba descaradamente, pero así es la vida. Yo cumplo con mi misión de curar y salvar vidas. Le entregué la fórmula mientras me agradecía por la atención que le dediqué, le regalé una sonrisa y se alejaba saliendo por la puerta y la cerraba a su vez suavemente.

Había recibido una llamada una vez más por la secretaria diciéndome que ya había terminado con mis consultas, así que podría ya relajarme. Me elevé de la silla y me acerqué a la ventana para descansar mis ojos mirando el paisaje, frente a mí destellaba un atardecer hermoso y lleno de color cálido. Me grabé esta imagen concienzudamente en mi mente, amaba tanto los amaneceres como los crepusculares, una vez más mi oficina lleno de cuadros sobre méritos y diplomas por mis estudios hechos sobre la medicina. Salí de la clínica despidiéndome de la secretaria y a los demás compañeros que me encontraba allí en el lugar, deseándoles las buenas noches. Me dirigí hacia el Mercedes, entré y prendí el mp3-radio, deseaba ya escuchar música de Yiruma para relajar mis oídos y aquietar mi consciencia. Manejé hasta mi casa, pulsé un botón de mi control y ésta a su vez, abrió el portón para entrar. Volví a presionar el botón y cerró y sonó la alarma de bloqueo. Entré al lugar, lamentaba que no hubiere un alma allí, salvo la señora Sue, recomendada por mi mejor amiga Esme y la había contratado hacía varios años para el aseo por dos veces en la semana, aunque era un espacio muy confortable, sutilmente decorada de un buen gusto de mi amiga, veneraba su pasión por la decoración cuanto lugar se le enredaba en sus manos, además que trabajaba sobre ello y hasta tenía montada una empresa para diseños interiores y exteriores.

Fui hasta la cocina para tomar una bebida y refrescarme, hoy era un día bastante caluroso. La casa guardaba el calor agradable recogido durante en el día, subí hasta el segundo piso donde está mi recamara, me postré en la cama y me templé allí un rato. Me encontraba adormilado, y me despierto bruscamente por el sonido insistente del teléfono mientras descuelgo y contesto.

_-Hola cariño._

-Hola Esme linda- contesté con voz ronca.

_-¡Oh!, ¿te desperté?- _preguntó con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya llevaba unos quince minutos descansando, ya estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños- confesé riendo.

_-Bien, te llamaba para saber si estás disponible, quiero invitarte a mi casa para contarte una novedad, que no te lo puedo decir aquí por teléfono, ¿puedes?_

Estaba pensando si iba, ya que en realidad mañana no tendría que ir a trabajar así que aceptaría conformemente.

-Sí Esme, voy en un rato, ¿me esperas?

_-Te espero, nos vemos- _dijo y colgó inmediato.

Me estiré lo más que pude en mi lecho para soltar toda la tensión cargada de una semana bien ajetreada con unos minutos más y me desperecé para cambiar de ropas y colocarme una más ligera. No demoré en ello, salí de nuevo del recinto, entré a mi coche, quité la alarma, abriendo el portón a la vez, y salí esperando que se cerrara de nuevo, anduve por las calles de Chicago, lamentablemente Esme vivía como a media hora de mi destino, así que fui manejando con calma, no había prisa de nada. Gimoteé audiblemente por un descanso más este fin de semana. Llegué al frente de su morada bella, un inmueble sencillamente hermoso con unos toques finos que atraía a cualquier ser y quedara embelesado por la belleza natural que reflejaba, rodeado de su jardín bien pulcro y verde bajo el cuidado de sus manos, realmente adoraba venir hasta aquí, no me importaba las distancias largas que guardábamos del territorio. Salí del automóvil, y me acerqué hasta la puerta mientras timbraba.

Enseguida ella abrió la puerta dándome el espacio para entrar, mientras nos dábamos un abrazo fraternalmente y le daba un beso en su frente. Su energía maternal que emanaba por kilómetros, su confidencia y fidelidad frente a nuestra amistad que compartíamos era muy fuerte como una roca, nunca me falló cuando la necesitaba en el tiempo adecuado, también era delicada al darme espacio y tiempo cuando precisaba estar solo, mi única amiga que he tenido durante todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo acá en Chicago, la conocí casualmente porque mi padre me había enviado a donde su amigo Marcos Volturi y desde allí crecí y me desarrollé como un joven ejemplar digno de cualidades y aptitudes traídos desde Londres, cosa que agradecía toda la vida a mi padre que lamentaba ya su pérdida cuando me envió urgentemente aquí porque allí no tenía más familia, además de ello mi padre nunca me contó sobre mi madre, no sabía si vivía o ya había muerto, siempre me quedé con el misterio por saber de ella. A raíz de ello, Esme también casi relativamente de mi edad me acogió en sus brazos, y así fui encariñándome de ella creando una amistad irrompible, siempre acudíamos entre nosotros dos para solucionar cualquier contratiempo, también cuando estudié medicina por mis propios medios, estaba tan agradecido para toda la vida por los cursos pagados por ella sobre carboncillo y óleo.

-¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!- dije con sarcasmo para molestarla.

Ella rodó sus ojos con ternura, mientras me invitaba a la sala majestuosamente adornada a su propio estilo, tal cual imagen de su persona así era su hogar. Nos sentamos cada uno en un sillón.

-Carlisle debo contarte algo muy importante- dijo con misterio.

-Te escucho Esme.

-Es sobre Aro- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Debemos hablar sobre ello?- pregunté con un leve enojo frunciendo mi ceño duramente.

-Sí, es muy importante.

-Adelante, te escucho, pero no esperes nada de compasión frente a ello.

Habló con detalles el suceso que embargaba y preocupaba a Esme por su hermano, mientras viajaba mentalmente al pasado sobre la discordancia que guardamos desde este día y nos separó brutalmente. Por su actitud tan altiva y meramente de macho, no aceptaba que se interpusiera entre mis trabajos de cuadros pintados al óleo, además tenía ya el reconocimiento por los clientes y invitados que visitaron éste día en la galería que habíamos montados entre él y yo. Anteriormente éramos amigos, teníamos una buena comunicación pero nunca hubo tal afecto que existía como otro grupo de amigos que tenía en la universidad. Sólo con Aro teníamos como esa rivalidad natural ya que él también era pintor y dispuso sus obras de artes éste día en la galería. El detalle que aprecié de él mostrando el único cuadro que no estaba a disposición para el público y estaba escondido bajo mi llave, lo había puesto en la galería por su sección y en venta, se había autonombrado con una firma, lamentablemente había robado este lienzo a escondidas, ya que era mi musa, la chica de los gemas achocolatados, amaba este cuadro, ya que por esta mujer utópica había hecho cuadros magníficos para ponerlos en ventas y así mismo con ello dependía de mis estudios en medicina. Me dolió mucho su abuso de confianza, y no lo podía odiar, en mi ser nunca cabría este mal de todos, simplemente tomé una actitud severa ante él en no volverle a dirigirle una sola palabra de más y seguir con mi camino independientemente. Afortunadamente este día se vendieron todos mis cuadros salvo las de él que quedaron algunos sin vender. Con Esme celebramos el éxito por la galería pero así mismo la separé de su hermano contándole su mentira impuesta por el lienzo que había robado bajo mis artículos personales. Regresé nuevamente al presente, estaba tan extraviado en mis pensamientos.

-Carlisle, ¿estás escuchándome?- preguntó con cariño.

-Perdóname, me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos, me hiciste regresar al pasado- confesé avergonzado.

-No te preocupes.

-Bien, alcancé a escuchar sobre la situación en que vive Aro.

-Sí, te imaginas trabajando en la universidad y me llama pidiendo ayuda económica, no lo comprendo porque se comporta así de esta manera.

-Siento separarte de él desde éste día, pero prefería primero mi lugar al de él- dije recordando que habíamos sellado este incidente y que nunca más se volviere a hablar frente a ello, porque me incomodaba mucho.

-Tranquilo, yo confío plenamente en ti, la verdad mi hermano me defraudó desde éste día, nunca pensé que fuera tomar un actitud tan baja, sólo para hacerse merecedor de un título. Además tú eres mejor y tienes sentimientos e inspiración al pintar- comentó con dulzura.

-Gracias Esme, siempre te estaré agradecido por apoyarme desde que me regalaste los cursos de pintura- dije sonriendo.

-Por cierto, nunca pensé que éste cuadro de la muchacha que parecía un ángel fuera tu musa al pintar otros cuadros- dijo con curiosidad.

-Lamentablemente sí, ella era mi musa, pero gracias a ella, pude vender todos mis cuadros y de ello saqué una buena ganancia para pagar mis estudios de medicina, éste día no podía más con ello, aunque por la falta de ella, su esencia que emanaba y su mirada cautivadora que arrojaba, no volví a pintar más- comenté con tristeza, -te confieso Esme amé esta mujer, quisiera que fuera ella como mi confidente, mi amiga, mi novia, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos aunque fuese un jovencillo- constaté suspirando satisfecho.

-Desde muy joven ya tenías tu personalidad hecha, derrochas seguridad y madurez frente a cualquier circunstancia, eso mismo te ayudó a formarte como un hombre ejemplar para la sociedad- contó respirando suavemente, -además salvas muchas vidas, nunca podría estar más orgullosa de ti- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro en forma de corazón.

Nos dimos un abrazo caluroso, mientras escuché una voz que me enloquecía, nos separamos y apareció ante mí una mujercita al que amaba con todo mi corazón cuando vino al mundo regalándole mucha felicidad a mi amiga.

-Cariño mío- dije mientras la levantaba con agilidad, regalándole un abrazo.

-Tiito Cali- anunció mientras me llenaba de sus besitos por toda mi cara. No había un lugar que no hubiere un beso de ella.

-¿Cómo estas mi melocotón?- dije haciéndola reír, amaba escuchar su risa angelical.

-Bien tiito, y ¿tú?- preguntó.

-Bien amor, un poco cansado del trabajo, pero aquí estoy- contesté regalándole una sonrisa.

-Me alegro tiito, quiero mostrarte algo, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó con un deje esperanzado.

-Sí cariño, vamos.

La bajé de mi regazo mientras con su mano infantil me cogía unos dedos de mi mano izquierda y la seguía detrás de ella despacio, y miraba girando mi cabeza a Esme con una sonrisa plantada en su cara, incentivándome que la acompañara. Subimos hasta el segundo piso y llegamos a su cuarto adornado de imágenes suaves de hadas. Me estaba mostrando indicándome con su dedo pequeño, una casa en miniatura que estaba al lado de su cama. La seguí detrás y entré al mundo con ella a jugar un rato. Estos momentos son los que más apreciaba de mi vida, estar con la pequeñuela, convivir por ratos con Esme, y trabajar en la clínica, tan sólo me faltaba tener una novia para compartir, sinceramente no había llegado todavía la mujer que agitaría mi piso. Habían muchas pretendientes en la clínica pero nunca di importancia, ya que no me gustaba revolver el trabajo con una relación, siempre era un fallido total.

Esme apareció a través del marco de la puerta interrumpiéndonos con unos golpes suaves, para bajar a cenar. Levanté a Ángela para bajar con ella hasta el comedor. La senté en la silla infantil, apenas tenía 4 años. Empezamos a comer, Esme siempre me sorprendía cada vez más con un menú diferente cuando venía a visitarla. Estaba saboreando un arroz tailandés con un té verde, escuché que abrían la puerta y entró el esposo amado de Esme, se acercó a nosotros para saludarnos, indicó a Esme que no se levantara con un agite de su mano invitándola que se quedara sentada, besó a su esposa con afecto, levantó a su hija dándole un abrazo y un pico en su boca pequeña y la dejaba allí de nuevo, regresó nuevamente al lado mío, me paré de la silla para darle un abrazo de bienvenida, éste a su vez me confortaba con un apretón muy sincero. Se sentó al lado de nosotros.

-¿Cómo estás Sr. Evenson?- pregunté con cordialidad.

-Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que deje la formalidad a un lado y seamos amigos- respondió con risa, haciéndonos reír. Él tenía razón, pero le tenía un gran respeto, por el amor hacia mi amiga y su hija adorada.

-Está bien, nunca puedo dejar la formalidad, así sea que haya pasado años y años, siempre será mi actitud, no por la confianza sino por el respeto que se merece- confesé.

-Tranquilo Carlisle, yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú?

-Un poco cansado por el trajín del día, por ser último día de la semana, al parecer siempre los viernes es cuando hay más movimiento y se recargan las citas médicas para este día finalmente.

-Comprendo. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Visitar a mi amiga y a su hija que es la dueña de mi corazón- respondí con agrado.

-Tiito, tú- señalándome con un besito que había enviado a través del aire, -tamién eres el deño de mi coazon- dijo apuntándolo en su corazón.

Todos sonreímos por el gesto de la chiquilla.

-¿Y yo donde estoy amor?- dijo Charles indignado.

-Tú papi etas enterito dento de mi coazón- anunció con una sonrisa.

¿Y yo mi vida?- preguntó con un pucherito Esme.

-Tú mami tamién como el de mi papi.

Me reí internamente, porque estaban haciéndoles reclamo, ella es mi hijastra, había aceptado cuando Esme anunció que iba a bautizar su hija y me había pedido especialmente que fuera su padrino, la cual había aceptado complacido. Sino que Esme le decía a la niña cuando preguntaba por mí que nombre me apodaba, entonces ella le decía con dulzura como tío, padrino o como la niña me llamara. Así que se quedó con el apodo de tiito porque sonaba tan dulce a través de su boca cuando lo manifestaba.

Terminamos todos de comer al paso de Charles para no dejarlo solo, divisé mi reloj y aprecié la hora de partir de nuevo al lugar solitario. Anuncié que salía ya de regreso a casa, agradecí por la cena, me despedí de todos con un abrazo deseándoles buenas noches y a Ángela con un beso en su frente mientras me llenaba de sus besos por toda mi cara como tradición irrompible.

Atravesé por la ciudad viajando de nuevo por las calles de Chicago, la noche estaba apacible y calmada, muy raro en un viernes que no había tanto ajetreo, regresé un poco más rápido de lo normal ya que deseaba entrar al universo de los sueños. Llegué a casa abriendo el portón con mi control y a su vez cerrándolo de nuevo con el bloqueo mientras entraba y aparcaba el carro frente a mi casa.

Entré allí una vez más, todavía guardaba un poco el calor del día, subí rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, me cambié de ropas de nuevo colocándome tan solo un pantalón de pijama, fui al baño e hice mi limpieza bucal. Regresé al cuarto, levanté el cubrecama con su sábana también, me acosté, prendí el tv, vi un rato noticias, cuando empezaba ya adormilarme, tenía los parpados pesados, la cual me ganaron rápidamente cerrándolos sin pecado.

_Un brillo que atravesó por mis luceros, estaba admirando su belleza cada centímetro de su piel blanca y transparente, tanto así que podía fundirme adhiriéndome a su cuerpo, seguí mirándola mientras subía mi ojos e iba recorriendo sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cadera juguetona, su cintura de avispa, sus brazos largos y blanquecinos, sus pechos normales, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, su cuello delgado y largo, estaba perdiéndome en la senda de su epidermis, tan apetecible y ganas de palparla bajo en mis manos. Lograba acercarme a ella, pero un paso que daba ella se alejaba dos más. Levantaba mi brazo derecho ofreciendo mi mano con impotencia y llena de ansiedad por sentirla más cerca. Ella a su vez levanto su brazo izquierdo también, pero no se aproximaba, no pude ver bien su rostro. Desapareció ante mis ojos como un suspiro de estrellas que iban agotándose._

Escuché un sonido que me despertó salvajemente, y era el televisor, estaba transmitiendo una película de acción y el ruido era la explosión que había golpeado por las paredes de mi cuarto, haciéndome regresar al presente. Apagué el aparato, echando maldiciones por no haber podido distinguido el rostro de aquella mujer. Me dormí enseguida.

* * *

Me fui despertando con una pereza pegada en mi cuerpo, me estiré y suspiré fuertemente. La ilusión pegada detrás de mi retina apareció el rostro de mi inspiración, me alegraba internamente porque no había perdido ningún ápice de detalle, el escuchar su nombre, el hermano de mi amiga, había traído de nuevo al presente ésta mujer. Ahora sí, la llamaría más tarde para agradecerle el detalle por hacerme recordar. Ese espejismo no se desvanecía tan rápido, pronto iba a necesitar de nuevo probar mi habilidad por el dibujo, que hacía años lo había dejado de practicar. Me levanté y tendí la cama con energía, amaba el orden, era mi presentación personal. Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida y refrescar mi cuerpo ya que hoy si iba a ser día más caliente de lo normal. Me vestí algo ligero pero con traje formal. Bajé a la cocina a prepararme un zumo de naranja y tostadas. Mientras estaba haciendo el desayuno, la visión no se me quitaba de mis retinas, golpeaba cada vez más intensamente. Comí rápido y subí hasta el ático, donde una vez había dejado de usarlo, mi lugar para desestresarme cuando pintaba.

Busqué una hoja, me senté en mi escritorio y rebusqué un carboncillo. Empecé a hacer trazos suaves mientras iba dando la forma de su rostro que me estaba recelando bajo mis ojos. El bosquejo iba dando forma a la mujer utópica, ya la tenía de nuevo con un dibujo en blanco y negro, tenía la satisfacción pegado a mi cuerpo, pero no era suficiente, busque nuevamente más hojas y me entregué a ella pintándola de varias poses pero sólo sus facciones y expresiones, amaba su sonrisa natural y sincera, su expresión dura y de rabia me daba un poco de miedo. Así que ya tenía varios bocetos de esta diosa. Busqué mi carpeta negra cuando iba a la universidad, las guardé allí.

Bajé con ella al segundo piso y cogí el teléfono inalámbrico para llamar Esme, marqué su número y esperé su contestación mientras sonaba.

_-Familia Evenson, en estos momentos no nos encontramos, favor dejar un recado después de un tono y te devolveremos la llamada, gracias._

-Esme linda, gracias por hacerme viajar al pasado, recordé nuevamente a mi musa y la pinté en carboncillo con devoción- dije mientras colgaba.

Me acerqué a la ventana para observar el horizonte ya totalmente despejado el cielo con un color azul rey intenso y el astro iluminando fuertemente por su alrededor. Quería ver pinturas, así que tomé la decisión de visitar al museo. Voy a llevar mi carpeta y otra más para pintar donde guardé hojas y carboncillos, la cual entre ellas dos, la negra será como mi tesoro más preciado y lo aguardaría bajo mis brazos como una hija mía. Salí de la casa, anteriormente había hecho una llamada para que llegara un taxi que había pedido por una empresa prestadora de servicio público donde me habían definido en unos minutos ya estaría frente al portón. Ya estaba allí esperándome, me aproximé para entrar en él y pedirle que me acercara dejándome unas cinco calles antes del Museum of Contemporary Art. Me dejó en el sitio indicado, le contribuí la carrera con unos dólares de más deseándole un buen día. Bajé, ya que deseaba caminar y recibir un poco de vitamina D para mi piel.

Caminé con agrado hasta el museo, internándome dentro ella y empecé a mirar cuadros pintados por personajes reconocidos sobre el arte. Cada cuadro mostraba su esencia, su historia y su experiencia, me quedé en uno donde mostraban un abstracto, nunca he podido con ellos, tiene su magia, pero sinceramente no encontraba algo que me hiciera suspirar o viajar astralmente para relacionarlo con algo tangible. Recibí un puntapié y choque por una mujer, tan solo pidió disculpas con su voz cantarina, iba concentrada tomando apuntes… pero lo que más me alteró era la muchacha frente a mí, la mujer utópica, yo estaba temblando ligeramente, mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada definitivamente, creo que hoy recibí una dosis fuerte de tanta moción al haberla pintado con locura. Observé que llevaba una carpeta negra bajo sus brazos delicados y me di cuenta que era exactamente igual a la mía, mientras miraba si la tenía, esta vez sí me puse más pálido de lo normal, estaba tiritando, había perdido mi hija, mis bosquejos únicos con tanta admiración. ¿En qué momento se me había caído? Si ni siquiera escuché un golpe seco por el piso para haberla recogido. Así que tomé una decisión de molestar aquella señorita para presentarme ante ella, la única que había movido mi asfalto. Me aveciné con sigilo mientras le daba un toque grácil en su hombro.

-Hola- dije con sutileza para no asustarla.

-Hola- dijo tartamudeando mientras se sonrojaba.

La admiré una vez más, y ¡diablos! más atractiva que en los dibujos que había hecho, ella no hacía justicia ni siquiera al cuadro que había pintado.

Levanté mi mano para ofrecérsela mientras me presentaba.

-Mucho gusto, Carlisle Cullen.

-El gusto es mío, soy Bella Swan- contestó balbuceando, estaba temblando cuando nos dimos las manos, aprecié de ella una pequeña corriente a través de mi epidermis.

-No, el honor es mío totalmente- refuté con satisfacción.

Distinguí de nuevo la carpeta que llevaba, mientras sonreía.

-¡Ah!, estee… se te cayó e iba a correr para entregártelo pero…- la interrumpí colocándole mi dedo en sus labios rosados apetitosos y delicados.

-No te preocupes, aunque debo confesarte que esta carpeta es mi hija- comenté regalándole una sonrisa.

Ella bajó su cabeza mirando al piso, me privaba de sus gemas achocolatadas así como los de la pintura, me atreví a colocarle un dedo en su mentón para levantar su cara.

-Gracias por recogerla y al destino por juntarnos una vez más.

Me entregó la carpeta, quería agradecer el gesto por haberla rescatado y que nos encontrara aquí, la invitaré a cenar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- pregunté con amabilidad.

-No se- contestó insegura.

Me quedé ojeándola mientras tenía una pelea mental, tal vez estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderme.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó con una tela suave de nervios.

-Me gustaría conocerte más, si gusta para invitarte a cenar, ¿si no es mucho atrevimiento?- indagué

-Acepto encantada- regalándome una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde vives?- pregunté por saber más de ella.

-Estoy en hotel Congress Plaza por la investigación, por eso no vivo aquí.

Me embargó una desolación terrible en mi cuerpo, pero no quise poner una cara de decepción, suavicé mi expresión.

-¿Qué te parece si la recojo a eso de las 6 de la tarde y cenamos?- dije con calma

Asintió tenuemente, compartimos de nuevo una pequeña corriente que sentí cuando agitamos nuestras manos para despedirnos. Paró un taxi y desapareció entre el tumulto de transporte por las calles de Chicago.

Sentí la vibración en un bolsillo de mi chaqueta, divisé una llamada entrante de Esme en mi celular, mientras descolgaba.

-Hola Esme.

_-Hola Carlisle, ¿cómo amaneciste?_

-Bien, muy bien, Y ¿tú?

_-Bien Carlisle, recibí tu mensaje por el teléfono, no tienes porque agradecerme, aunque tengo una curiosidad sobre tu musa, ¿qué pasó con ella?_

-Es una historia larga, si es que estoy vivo, ¿estás en casa?

_-Sí, acá estoy con la nena y mi esposo._

-Bien, ¿puedo ir enseguida?

_-Te espero- _y colgó enseguida.

Crucé la calle para coger un taxi y me transportara a donde Esme, quedaba relativamente cerca. Podía caminar y gastaría unos 15 minutos, pero tenía el tiempo contado. Hice una llamada para reservar una mesa especial para mí y Bella en el restaurante, me confirmaron a los pocos minutos, ya que era un cliente exclusivo, agradecí a la persona que me había garantizado y colgué seguidamente. En unos 5 minutos ya estaba llegando al frente de su mansión, mientras le pagaba al conductor y me bajaba. Caminé hasta la puerta y timbré. Al rato abrió la puerta mi nenita preciosa.

-Tiitooooo- dijo regalándome una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Mi melocotón!- mientras la alzaba en mi regazo para darle un beso en su cabecita. Ella me llenaba de sus besos gloriosos en todo mi rostro.

Entré y cerré la puerta, dejé a Ángela en el piso.

-¿Tu mami donde está?

-En la cocena

Reí porque todavía no podía pronunciar bien las palabras. Caminé con ella agarrada de sus deditos en mis dos dedos que apenas podía atrapar hasta en la cocina. Allí estaba la mujer que derrochaba voluntad cariñosa y sensibilidad por cualquier ser humano.

-Buenos días Esme

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella observando el reloj que tenía colgada en la pared de la cocina.

Yo miré mi aparato y tenía razón, es la una de la tarde.

-Y cuéntame, ¿qué te sucedió esta mañana?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-Más bien, ¿qué me sucedió anoche?- le contra-pregunté riéndome.

Rio por mi ocurrencia. Me estaba preparando para contarle sobre mi chifladura, sabía que ella no se reiría, porque todos tenemos alguna vez musa y ella se presenta de cualquier manera.

-Prometes que no te reirás de mí si te cuento lo que sucedió tanto anoche y ahora hace unas horas- espeté con recelo.

Levantó su mano e hizo una reverencia, prometiendo que no se reiría hasta el final. Asentí y empecé a explicarle lo sucedido, mientras ella observaba con mucha atención frente a mi acontecimiento, a veces abría su boca y volvía y la cerraba, juzgaba que estuviese creando un video mental mientras le narraba con detalles y claves. Cuando terminé de describirle, ella al final me regaló una sonrisa tremenda. Estaba tan alegre, comentaba que era una cosa del destino que nos había unido, y que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, porque no se volvería a presentar así.

-Al final, prometí no reírme de ti. ¿Puedes mostrarme tus bocetos?- preguntó con interés.

Confirmé positivamente, mientras sacaba los diseños de mi carpeta para mostrarle, admiraba con estima cada dibujo y apreciaba cada detalle dentro de ella. Había aproximado en acercársele una pequeña lágrima llena de emoción en sus ojos, su mirada estaba perdida en cada bosquejo.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo al final con un suspiro.

-Gracias Esme, todo eso es por ti, por confiar y apoyarme siempre- confesé contento.

Me regaló otra sonrisa.

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?

-Bueno, no hay problema.

-Entonces, permítame voy a donde está mi esposo para avisarle del almuerzo- guiñó y se fue.

Recogí todos los dibujos y los guardé dentro de la carpeta, estaba tan agradecido por Bella que había rescatado mi folder, busqué uno que no encontraba, la que más había amado por su sonrisa tan sincera y apreciativa, quedé en una pieza, se me había perdido esa hoja, mientras escuchaba voces cada vez acercándose a la cocina.

-Hola Carlisle, que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí- dijo mientras nos dábamos un abrazo fraternal

-Hola Charles, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Muy bien, gracias- contesté sonriente.

-Bueno chicos, pasaros al comedor que enseguida llevaré el almuerzo- dijo echándonos de la cocina, su rostro tenía una sonrisa pícara.

Salimos de la cocina, llegamos al comedor y cada uno nos sentamos en la silla respectiva, mientras empezamos a charlar de cosas triviales. Ángela había aparecido de nuevo aquí, alzó sus bracitos en mi dirección, yo orgullosamente la alcé y la puse en mis piernas, ella se acurrucó pegándose a mi torso fuertemente, yo le acariciaba sus rizos naturales en su cabeza. Al rato apareció Esme con dos bandejas y nos lo colocaba en nuestro puesto. Yo apenas la miré sorprendido. Había hecho un plato especial también para consentirme, en el plato reflejaba pollo a la canela con ensalada verde y arroz. Ella regresó a la cocina para traer su plato y de la niña también. Esperamos los dos para almorzar en familia. Amaba este momento tan sagrado para mí, no importaba las veces que fuera así, pero por ella, soy un hombre muy gratificado, me ha enseñado los pequeños valores de la vida. Todos iniciamos a deleitarnos con el almuerzo de sorpresa que me tenía ella, mis papilas degustativas no daban abasto entre cada masticada que hacía.

Terminamos todos de comer, Esme ofreció postre y todos aceptamos el detalle, nos dijo que marcháramos hasta la sala y que ella nos llevaba la sobremesa. Ya estábamos en la sala, Esme apareció y nos repartió a cada el postre. Constaba de una bola de helado con una breva y una galleta. Ángela estaba contenta por su dulce, había antes palmeado arrojando felicidad mientras lo recibía en sus manos y empezaba a saborearla de ella. Terminamos todos de comer. Observé mi reloj y ya era hora de partir.

-Esme, gracias por el magnífico banquete que me has brindado- comenté con una sonrisa.

-Con mucho gusto, Carlisle.

-Mi amor lindo. En verdad que me sorprendiste con el menú de hoy, gracias amor- dijo el esposo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente y le regalaba un beso en su mejilla.

-De nada amor.

Ángela caminó hacia donde estaba su madre y le abrió sus bracitos para Esme la recibiera en su regazo, mientras la sentaba en sus piernas.

-Mami, gacias- con su voz cargada de simpatía y la besaba en su boca de ella.

-De nada mi sol.

-Bueno familia he de partir porque me encontraré con una persona especial- apunté mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Esme.

-¿Personita especial?- comentó Charles.

Reafirmé mientras sonreía. Me despedí de cada uno de ellos con un abrazo, a las mujeres con un beso en su frente y mi melocotón que no perdía la tradición de besarme por toda mi cara.

Salí y caminé hasta la calle para buscar un taxi. Esperé unos diez minutos y apareció el carro, levante la mano dando un pare para que me recogieran. Entré en él y di la dirección de mi lugar.

Llegamos en un lapso de 45 minutos y pagué, entré la casa para hacer una llamada importante. Descolgué el inalámbrico y llamé a Eleazar si podía prestar un servicio de su limusina incluido con un chofer. Me confirmó que vendría a recogerme a las cinco y cuarto.

Subí hasta el segundo piso, me fui despojando de ropas mientras ingresaba al baño para darme un baño relajante, abrí la llave de la tina, me fui afeitando primero mientras se llenaba. Al ratico entré en ella sin antes haberle echado unas sales para suavizarme. Estuve alrededor de diez minutos antes de que mi piel empezara a arrugarse, destapé la tina y salí de ella, me lavé la dentadura concienzudamente. Busqué un vestido negro y una camisa blanca, iría elegante para impresionarla. Me vestí con serenidad, mientras miraba por el espejo, al final me coloqué la corbata de color mismo del vestido. Terminé una vez más, y fui a buscar la colonia para echarme un poco de ella en mi rostro.

Ya estaba listo, sin embargo me entró un espejismo de arranques, muchos años llevaba pasando sin tener una cita, porque nunca había puesto mucho empeño en buscar nuevas amistades o novias, he pasado toda una vida sin relaciones de pareja. Ella es un misterio completo para mí, intentaré ser lo más caballero y amable con ella, para no espantarla por mis acciones involuntarias.

Bajé a la cocina para buscar una menta y consumirla para relajar mis impulsos. Enseguida llegó la limusina, salí de mi hogar. Entré a la limusina y le dije al chofer que me llevara al hotel Congress Plaza. A las seis en punto llegamos, le pedí el favor amablemente que cuando saliera con una amiga me atendiera abriéndonos la puerta y nos llevara hasta el restaurante Ralp Laruen, lo cual él aceptó muy gentilmente. Me bajé y recorrí hasta la entrada.

-Buenas tardes señorita.

-Buenas tardes señor- dijo aquella.

-¿Me podrías comunicar con la señorita Bella Swan?, por favor.

-Un momento, tenga la amabilidad- respondió mientras marcaba un número.

-¿De parte de quién?

-De Carlisle Cullen, gracias- contesté sonriente.

Colgó y dijo que la esperara, ya que ella bajaba en unos minutos. Me ofreció sentarme en la sala, pero me negué, porque deseaba esperarla aquí para apreciar su magnífica persona. A los dos minutos, el ascensor se abrió y salió la señorita que había movido mi piso más de una vez. Le regalé una sonrisa atribuida de seguridad y emoción. Le ofrecí el brazo para llevarla como una dama que se merecía. Caminamos hasta la entrada, me separé suavemente para abrirle la puerta, emigró y salí enseguida de ella para seguir a su lado ofreciendo de nuevo mi brazo lo cual la tomó amenamente. Nos acercamos hasta la limusina, ella estaba sorprendida por el gesto, el chofer abrió la puerta y le brindé mi mano para que se sentara con mi apoyo. Ingresé seguidamente de ella, el chofer nuevamente nos cerró la puerta y puso en marcha el carro. Estaba admirando una vez más sus gemas achocolatadas.

-¿Cómo estas mi hermosa dama?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-Excelente- respondí regalándole otra sonrisa, ya que hoy si era mi día.

-Me alegro mucho.

Ella volteó a mirar por la ventana las calles que ya habían adquirido un poco de luz artificial por la oscuridad del día finalizando. El chofer había ganado un poco de velocidad con la limusina para acercarnos al restaurante lo más pronto posible, sin embargo por las calles atestadas estaba siendo un poco complicado alcanzar rápido. No le puse atención a ello, disfrutaba de su presencia aquí aunque me privara de sus ojos. En media hora logramos al destino programado, el chofer con su amabilidad abrió la puerta de mi lado, salí de ella mientras le tendía la mano a mi Bella. Salió de allí, puse asentimiento al chofer, seguimos caminando. Entramos al lugar, un mesero nos saludó, y asintió para que lo siguiéramos, caminamos hasta el fondo del restaurante, llegamos al destino, mientras arrastraba una silla para que se sentara Bella. Me senté al frente de ella, se aproximó enseguida otro mesero.

-Buenas noches Dr. Cullen, y señorita dama. ¿En qué les puedo servir, desean la carta del menú o el especial por el chef?

La observé dándole una señal de pregunta.

-¿Tú que sugieres?- preguntó.

-¿Cuál es la especialidad del día de hoy por el chef?- pregunté al mesero.

-Me permite Dr. y señorita, para el día de hoy ofrecemos langosta con tocino o cordero asado con salsa agria.

La vi de nuevo.

-Yo deseo cordero asado con la salsa- contestó.

-Me traes lo mismo que pidió acá la dama- respondí.

-¿Se les ofrece vino?

-Sí, por favor, uno que sea de ocasión especial, ¡gracias!

Nos observamos de nuevo, me encontraba en una pelea mental lleno de interrogaciones, querría saber más de ella, indagarle en tantas cosas, pero por temor a alejarla tomaría todo con calma. Suspiré una vez más.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté al fin.

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-Fenomenal. ¿De dónde eres?

-De Forks Washington, ¿y tú?

-De Londres, pero vivo aquí en Chicago desde hace 20 años

-¿Tú estudias?

-Sí, estudio bellas artes en Dartmouth College.

-¿Cómo te sientes con la carrera, el estudio, las experiencias frente a las pinturas?

-Me ha encantado, podría decirte que es mi vida pasional, amo la pintura, verla y pintarla expresando mis sentimientos encontrados en ellos- habló con adoración.

-Eso me ha pasado, pero lamentablemente tuve que estudiar medicina, por interés colectivo, aunque no me quejo de ello, me gusta salvar vidas- confesé triste.

-¿Has estudiado algo sobre las técnicas de pintura?

-Es un pasatiempo que tomo de ello, y te confieso he recibido clases sobre dos técnicas, el carboncillo y óleo- dije, recordando lo de Esme.

-Perfecto, lo demás son sólo para variar y no quedarnos anclados en una sola técnica- sonrió.

El mesero regresó trayendo y repartiendo las bandejas, se veía apetitosa, pero nunca igualaría la sazón de mi amiga. Comenzamos a comer mientras nos embelesábamos con preguntas personales.

-Ha sido una cena memorable, gracias por aceptar mi invitación- conté sincero.

-A ti, gracias por el gesto de amabilidad.

-Y entonces ¿siempre te vas mañana?- pregunté con voz llena de dolor.

-Sí, lamento el tiempo corto, porque el lunes entro nuevamente a clase- respondió con una nota melancólica.

-Podemos compartir números para comunicarnos, ¿estás de acuerdo?- pregunté esperanzado.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- respondió alegremente.

Ella miró su reloj y tenía una expresión de congoja dulce.

-Carlisle, debo regresar, mañana me espera un día largo- dijo.

-Permítame señorita, llamo al mesero para pedir la cuenta.

Señalé al mesero, regresó y le pedí la cuenta, la cual dejé su tarjeta de crédito ofreciéndome la bandeja. Enseguida regresó para entregarme la tarjeta deseándonos las buenas noches y que volviéramos pronto.

Salimos del restaurante, el chofer estaba afuera todavía esperándonos, con su gentileza abrió la puerta para entrar. Le ofrecí mi mano de nuevo, ya que deseaba sentirla, la tomó mientras entraba a la limusina, posteriormente entré, mientras le decía al chofer que nos llevara de nuevo al hotel. Ella estaba expectante al momento, le pregunté si podíamos compartir números para no perder la comunicación, la cual aceptó con agrado.

-Carlisle, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya me hiciste una, serían dos preguntas- respondí con carcajada.

-Tienes razón, ¿tú conoces a Aro Volturi?- preguntó con prevención.

Mi rostro enseguida cambió de expresión al escuchar de su voz la palabra Aro, Esme ya lo había hecho, con una razón de recordar a la mujer que tengo a mi frente.

-¿Tú lo conoces?- pregunté serenamente.

-Estee, es mi profesor- respondió.

-Comprendo, es una historia muy larga para contarte y tú tienes un vuelo temprano, no me gustaría incomodarte, necesitas descansar- dije con sutileza.

Asintió como desilusionada, no quería dañar el momento tan mágico que había entre los dos, con una historia que tal vez no le gustara y odiara a su profesor, de razón él llamó a Esme. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cuando le di el beso varias cosquillas dejó como huella en mis labios. Ella me agradecía por el gesto de la comida. Y quedamos de comunicarnos lo más seguido.

Agité mi mano en señal de despedida mientras la miraba por última vez, depositaba con recelo su imagen en mi mente, y pedí al chofer que me llevara de regreso a la casa. Ya era pasada la medianoche, entré al hogar, subí directamente al segundo piso, me quité todas las ropas y las dejé en una mesa alisándolas para que no se arrugaran. Me acosté dentro del cubrecama, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el carruaje al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

_**Mi gente hermosa =D, ¿merezco un rw? déjenmelo saber, y responderé a cada review que no sea anónimo para compartir unas palabras.**_

_**Les confieso, este relato máximo tendrá 3 o 4 capítulos ^^ así que esperen el próximo capítulo para el siguiente sábado, lamento hacerlo tan lejos, porque tengo otro fic en proceso y este es un shortfic, además que éste va a ser mi primer hijo =D**_

_**Hoy estaré presentando dos evaluaciones, estoy un poco enojada con dos notas u.u porque no me calificaron un trabajo y otro un quiz Y.Y entonces me quedo bajita la nota porque cada uno tenía un buen peso.**_

_**Les envío un grande abrazo para todas las que me están siguiendo con el fic metamorfosis personal.**_

_**Con afecto Kathy.**_


	3. Un plan imprevisto

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes.

* * *

**Tercer capítulo:**

**Lo que no esperaba, un plan imprevisto:**

**POV Bella**

Mirando por la ventana del avión ya casi se acercaba a mi destino, veré la gran energía de mis amigos, queriendo saber cada detalle minuciosamente sobre el encuentro que tuve ayer con el personaje que me cautivó sin querer queriendo. Aterrizamos, bajé del avión, fui al maletero para recoger mi equipaje. Ya estaban esperándome la familia allí, Alice vino corriendo a darme un abrazo como si no nos hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo. Nunca le negaba su energía alborotadora compartiendo conmigo, Edward me dio un abrazo fraternal, con Rose compartimos también con dos besos en cada mejilla. Sólo estaban ellos, pregunté por Emmett y Jasper, Alice me contestó que estaban ocupados con unos trabajos de la universidad. Asentí, mientras caminábamos hacia el transporte para regresar a la casa.

Llegamos a la casa, cada uno iba en su mundo, muy raro en sus actitudes, porque cualquier actividad que hacía sin ellos, me agolpaban con cuestiones y detalles, pero esta vez estaban muy aplacados. Entré al hogar, dulce hogar la cual amaba con consentimiento. Fui hasta mi cuarto a desocupar maleta y darle la sorpresa a cada uno. Estaban reunidos en la sala, giraron sus cabezas hacia mi presencia, les regalé una sonrisa triunfal agitando los regalos mostrándolos, cada rostro pintó con un gesto sincero, fui entregándolos. Alice destapó el suyo sin rencor rompiendo la bolsa, en sus ojos se mostraban expectantes, divisando la blusa de color morado, me miró con fervor, se levantó y me dio otro abrazo enorme de su parte.

-Bellaaa.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustó- dijo con ojos vidriosos.

-Tranquila, es con mucho cariño- dije asintiendo.

Edward por su parte lo destapo con una amabilidad y tranquilidad para hacer las cosas, era unas partituras de 100 hojas con una presentación tipo antiguo pero sofisticado, rodó su cabeza admirándome, me dio un apretón suave de brazos.

-Gracias Bella.

-De nada Edward- dije mientras le despelucaba su cabello.

Rosalie, apenas había abierto el regalo, lo ojeó bien, tocó la tela, estaba experimentando muchas excitaciones encontradas frente a la blusa color rojo, no tenía de este modelo, sin embargo ella tenía una fea costumbre de dar unas gracias muy toscas, pero esta vez le robé un gesto lindo de su cara.

-Bella…

-Sí- asentí observándola interesada, deseando que le haya gustado el presente.

Se levantó y se dirigió a mi lugar, aguardándome bajo sus brazos, por mi parte la rodeé de los míos demostrándole todo mi cariño y afecto hacia su persona.

-Gracias cariño.

-De nada Rose.

-Es un detalle hermoso, me encantó y me concediste una alegría por el día de hoy, pero esto no quiere decir que solo me interesa sus detalles, también tu compañía y tu gran amistad.

-No hay problema- confesé.

Dado el tiempo, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, por lo que no había desayunado, mi estomago hizo un canto no agradable al público, la cual todos soltaron carcajadas, mientras me prendía internamente.

-Ustedes se ríen de mi y no soy atendida como es- dije indignada girando mi cabeza sin mirarlos cruzando mis brazos.

Sentí que me apretujaban rodeada de brazos por los tres personajes, me llené de su amor, no podía nunca enojarme con ellos, eran parte de mi vida, los cuatro nos dirigimos a la cocina, mientras Edward adelantaba su paso con más prisa para empezar a hacer el desayuno. Sabía de su intención, así que sólo me senté a un lado, las dos mujeres también. Yo me sorprendí el acto de ellas, les hice una mala cara. Me paré, pero enseguida fui asentada con fuerza.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada hermanita, déjalo, tiene una penitencia que cumplir- dijo con confianza Alice.

-¿Puedo saber porqué?

-No me corresponde cantar esta pregunta. Le corresponde a Rose.

-¡Ah!- la miré dándole espacio para que me confesara.

Rodó su cabeza a un lado y tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Giró de nuevo a nuestro lado, y se le veía la maleza dentro de su rostro.

-Vaya soltando Rose, te escucho.

Empezó a reírse maniáticamente, Alice se sumió a la misma actividad, mientras Edward solo echaba maldiciones a estas mujeres. Yo aturdida y perdida sin saber que ocurrió entre ellos.

-Tranquila Bella, no es nada irrelevante. Lo diré yo mismo porque ellas no pararán de estallar de risa hasta que no lo indique yo- dijo bufando, mientras preparaba unos ravioles con champiñones y chocolate.

Solo los miraba y sinceramente me hallaba perdida, se me había perdido el tren. Negaba moviendo mi cabeza por ese trío loco.

-Bella, vas a tener que disculparnos. En verdad no ha sido mi intención, fue culpa de Rose, tu sabes que ella no le gusta el…- mientras me hacía señas hacia arriba.

Yo, empecé a cavilar, y pronto surgió mi idea… mi ático. Que diabluras harán ellas para este acto. Salí volando del lugar dirigiéndome hacia el tercer piso, traspasando de dos en dos escalones para llegar más rápido a mi sitio personal. Abrí la puerta violentamente y me hallé en shock. Absolutamente cada herramienta, lienzo, madera, tela, bosquejos, papeles en su lugar. Busqué mi cuadro al que había guardado en un sitio para no mostrarlo a nadie salvo a este personaje que conocí ayer. Con ansiedad me encaminé hacia el casillero, lo abrí con suavidad guardando esperanzas que no lo hubiesen descubierto. Lamentablemente no estaba allí. Pegué un alarido fuerte, mi corazón se hallaba palpitando fuertemente.

-Roseee- grité desesperada.

Escuché pasos vehementes por las escaleras, mientras se acercaban lentamente hacia el marco de la puerta. Dos cabezas angustiadas miraron buscándome.

-S-si, Bel-la- respondió alterada.

-Por favor, acérquense. No voy a hacer nada- dije con calma, respirando fuertemente.

Ambas entraron con sigilo, dando pasos suaves.

-¿Dónde está?- indicándole con mi dedo hacia el casillero abierto.

-Bella… no te pongas brava, te lo diremos- contestó con una fibra de nervios.

Esperé pacientemente mientras asentía, dando con el zapato hacia el piso enérgicamente.

-Lo sacamos de allí, porque nos ganó la curiosidad- dijo calmadamente Alice.

-Mm- asentí.

-Y… lo llevamos a donde el profesor A… ro.

-¡Queee!, en definitiva ustedes están locas, ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?- pregunté con desesperación, ya me encontraba dando vueltas por el mismo sitio, guardé este lienzo porque lo amaba con todo mi corazón, deseaba mostrárselo algún día a mi dios griego.

-Tranquila Bella, solo queríamos que tu profesor se retorciera de dolor y se tragara sus palabras, por el rechazo de tu dibujo que hiciste el día de inauguración con el comienzo de clases- dijo gimoteando suavemente Rose.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia Rosalie mientras la llenaba de mis brazos para confortarla. Sabía que era un ataque impulsivo de ella, siempre me apoyaba en cualquier condición, pero ésta vez, la consideré que se había pasado de más.

-¿Dónde está el lienzo?- susurré.

Las dos se quedaron sin más que decirme, no podían responderme, las analicé y sólo me nacía un pensamiento brillantino. Que se haya quedado con mi lienzo sin culpas, el profesor inadaptado. Empecé a sentir un pequeño dolor al lado de mi corazón, tenía un nudo en mi garganta, enseguida empecé a arrojar lágrimas sin consentimiento, me agaché, ellas bajaron sus cuerpos envolviéndome de sus brazos.

-Perdónanos Bella, no sabíamos que tu profes-sor fuera tan malvado- sollozó Rose.

-Vimos la escena, mientras… él dañaba tu cuadro sin misericordia- hipó Alice.

Ya me imaginaba el suceso terriblemente por él. No tendrá perdón por este acto cruel sin mirar consecuencias. Ahora la Bella va a hacer vibrar y buscar justicia ante el profesor. Las tranquilicé, no las iba a traumatizar, al fin al cabo era solo un cuadro al que había entregado mi alma en ella cuando lo pinté dando lo mejor de mí en ella.

-Y, ¿entonces porqué Edward tiene penitencia?- indagué sin rodeos.

Las dos se miraron e iban a hablar, pero fueron interrumpidas porque en este instante entraba él ofreciéndonos bajar a desayunar y seguir charlando después.

Acepté la invitación, bajamos todos, mientras Edward me aguardaba en sus brazos. Llegamos al comedor, mi estómago cantó suave frente al olor delicioso que agolpaba bajo mis hoyos nasales. Nos sentamos cada uno en su silla respectiva, miré el desayuno, se veía realmente apetecible. Empecé a comer con ansiedad, cada mordisco que le daba a los ravioles, degustaba lentamente mientras bajaba por mi esófago y hacía feliz a mi estómago. Cada uno estaba en su mundo. Terminé primero ya que se debía al hambre que cargaba en mi cuerpo.

-Te escucho Edward, ¿cuál es tu penitencia?

-Me las pusieron ellas, porque yo perdí, sabía cuál era tu reacción frente al orden de tu espacio.

-Yo no estoy brava porque me hayan organizado el ático, lo que me enoja es quedarme sin el cuadro- refunfuñé.

-Yo les advertí sobre ello, si lo llevábamos al profesor como venganza, él no aguantaba y tomara una condición encolerizada que no aguardábamos- confesó apenado.

-No hay más que hacer- susurré, -ahora no voy a comentarles lo que pasó en Chicago- declaré.

-Bellaaa- chillaron todos.

-¡No!- negué con la cabeza, -lamento desilusionarlos, estoy muy dolida.

Me fui para el cuarto, quería estar a solas en estos momentos, necesitaba descargar la rabia, no quería hacerles daño con mis acciones involuntarias. Se me alumbró el bombillo, voy a llamar. Marqué su número, sabría que ella me escucharía, escuché varios tonos hasta que descolgó.

_-Prima._

-Nessie- contesté animada.

_-¿Cómo estás Bell's?_

-Bien y ¿tú prima linda?

_-Súper, acá con mi novio._

-Que bien, quería preguntarte si podíamos vernos en un rato, si no puedes, no hay problema.

_-Tranquila, siempre tendré tiempo para ti, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?_- contestó enojada.

Reí, siempre me gustaba molestarla, sabía que ella siempre tendría tiempo para mí. La necesitaba urgentemente.

-Entonces, ¿dónde?- pregunté.

_-Si quieres vente a mi piso y te espero_

-Voy para allá, ya mismo.

-Ok- y colgó.

Guardé el boceto de Carlisle en mi morral, para mostrarlo a mi prima linda, y no mostrarlo a mis amigos. Miré mi agenda y mi lista de tareas faltantes, sólo tenía que redactar el informe a limpio para el miércoles.

Salí de la casa ignorando a mis amigos, emprendí la caminata a donde mi prima, quedaba a 20 minutos caminando, así que no había problemas por las distancias. Sentí el sonido de mi celular, y contesté enseguida.

-Buenas.

No escuché nada

-Hola- volví a saludar.

_-Usted se ha ganado una entrada al infierno- _dijo con voz ronca y socarrona.

-¿Quién es usted?- vociferé asustada.

Colgó sin saber más nada de este tipo. Miré la llamada entrante y era desconocido para mí. Seguí caminando, pero ya no estaba tranquila, ingresé al mundo de desasosiegos alterantes, necesitaba apremiantemente aquietarme. Sabía que Nessie no me apaciguaría, sólo una voz y pronto necesitaba escucharla. Cogí mi celular de nuevo, busqué su número, estaba en una pelea mental si lo llamaba o no, tomé la decisión así sea para escuchar un hola y colgarle, pero sería inmaduro de mi parte, porque él ya tiene mi numero. Estaba dando vueltas en el parque recelada, me senté y respiré profundamente. Marqué y esperé su tono de voz.

_-Hola-_ contestó con voz ronca.

-Carlisle…- musité, -¿estabas durmiendo?- pregunté apenada.

_-Bella…, sí, pero tranquila. Te iba a llamar más tarde, pero me ganaste._

Reí.

-¿Cómo estás?

_-Bien Bella y ¿tú?_

-Un poco nerviosa, te confieso.

_-¿Por qué?-_ preguntó preocupado.

-Alguien me llamó y me asustó.

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

-Que tenía una entrada gratis al infierno, es alguien que me tiene bronca.

_-¿Conoces la voz o nunca lo has escuchado?_

-Nunca lo he escuchado.

_-No será una broma que te haya hecho algún compañero tuyo._

-No se- confesé derrotada, -además necesitas saber algo que sucedió con Aro.

Silencio por el móvil.

-Carlisle…- susurré.

_-Aquí estoy, ¿qué ha hecho Aro esta vez?_

-Mis amigos encontraron un cuadro…- paré abruptamente.

Estaba en una disputa mental, si relatarle o no.

_-Bella, ¿estás?_

-S-si, aquí estoy.

_-¿Qué pasó con el cuadro?_

-Estee, me avergüenzo detallarte sobre ello…

_-Comprendo…_

-Carlisle, este cuadro lo amé mucho, era mi inspiración…- suspiré fuertemente, -además este lienzo contenía un personaje-, tomé airé, lo contuve por unos segundos y lo solté de repente, -allí eras tú.

Silencio de nuevo por el otro lado de mi móvil, escuché sus respiraciones agitadas.

-¿Te sientes bien?- murmuré.

_-S-si… dame unos segundos mientras salgo del shock._

Esperé pacientemente con mi móvil pegado en mi oreja mientras escuchaba sus respiraciones que iban calmando poco a poco. Estaba en un diluvio de trastornos, no sabía si enojarme, reírme, llorar, patalear o gritar.

_-Estoy de nuevo, lamento hacerte esperar. Yo también debo contarte mi historia sobre Aro, pero no por celular. La siguiente semana trabajo y el fin de semana ya entraría a descanso por ocho días más. Así que tal vez podríamos vernos en unos días de la semana que descanso. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

-No te preocupes, estaría correcto.

_-Entonces, prosiga por favor, en lo que me contabas del cuadro._

-Lo cierto es que mis amigos, encontraron el cuadro en mi espacio personal, lo llevaron al profesor Aro y creo que ya te imaginarás el resto.

_-Lo destruyo, ¿cierto?_

-Sí, porque mis amigos querían era vengarse de él, mostrando el cuadro, su belleza innata y tal vez rebajarlo de su nube por actuar de forma inmadura con mi trabajo realizado éste día. Mejor dicho es una historia larga. Considero que podríamos vernos.

_-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no con Aro, ha fallado profesionalmente él con dañar una pintura, lo que generaría una demanda sobre ello._

-Bien Carlisle, además te llamaba porque…-, me sonrojé violentamente, - tu voz me calma- confesé al final con un soplo.

_-Tranquila, cuentas conmigo. Si deseas, déjame llamarte la próxima vez._

-Está bien, gracias Carlisle.

_-De nada Bella._

-Entonces te dejo, hace rato debería haber llegado a donde una prima.

_-Cuídate por favor, distinga cualquier acto sospechoso por la llamada que recibiste._

-Lo prometo. Tú también cuídate, pasa buena tarde.

_-Lo mismo tu, abrazos._

-Abrazos, chao.

_-Hasta pronto._

Colgué, seguí caminando por la ruta hacia donde mi prima, llegué en menos de dos minutos, caminando rápido. Golpeé la puerta, ya que no había timbre. Ella abrió la puerta dándome espacio y seguí para darle un abrazo fuerte.

-Prima, te demoraste ¿no?

-Sí, lamento la tardanza.

-¿Qué te sucede prima, que te veo pálida?

-¿Me ves pálida?

-Sí, prima.

-Es una historia larga, ven sentémonos para contártelo.

Ella cerró la puerta y seguimos a su cuarto, nos encerramos allí, me había comentado que estaba sola, porque Jake se había ido hace unos minutos para darnos espacio y privacidad. Le conté la historia con detalles, a rato chillaba de emoción, por el encuentro con mi adonis, a veces ponía cara de poker, por las locuras del destino, ya me hallaba tan feliz, porque confiaba en mi prima, luego me puse seria para contarle lo sucedido de mi profesor y la actitud que había tomado frente al cuadro como venganza, ella mostraba señales de no estar de acuerdo con la profesionalidad de Aro, estaba analizando la situación, y me propuso que iba a investigar sobre este tipo. Tal vez no era bueno estar con un ser lleno de problemas y lo llegara a tomar algo más con acciones para dañar a muchas personas físicamente por no controlar su ira. Empecé a sentirme mal, tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Prima, te veo muy pálida, ¿te sientes bien?

-No me siento bien- susurré acostándome en su cama.

-¿Quieres que llame a un amigo para que te revise?

-No te preocupes hermosa, creo que es por el stress que he cargado hoy.

-Me preocupas Bella, mejor no, voy a llamarlo y le diré que venga a revisarte.

No la refuté, ella me cuidaba, con cualquier recaída que tuviera, un medico la rodeaba siempre a ella, con los contactos por montones que tiene esta mujer. La amaban mucho por su forma de actuar demostrando cariño y afecto a todos los que la acompañaban, con su coraje y sabiduría compartía sus conocimientos con todos, ni un alma que tuviera rencor hacia su persona. Bendita prima al existir en mi vida, con ella pasé muy buenos momentos, aprendí de su carácter fuerte pero llena de ternura dentro de su alma. Marcó un número, habló con su amigo, pidiendo que viniera lo más pronto posible, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, mi cuerpo se sentía como en el aire, flotando encima de la cama, después enseguida empezó girar a su entorno, me estaba mareando con tantas vueltas, todo se volvió negro y me perdí en él.

* * *

Abrí mis persianas, todo tan níveo a mí alrededor mientras acostumbraba la blancura y espectro solar fuerte por las paredes que chocaban desde la ventana. Estaba perdida, divisando que me hallaba en un hospital.

-¡Ah!- gemí audiblemente.

-Bella…- mi prima se despertó sin haberme dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Nessie…- susurré, -¿qué hago aquí?

-Perdiste la consciencia Bella.

Murmuré suavemente recordando el día anterior.

-Prima, estás baja de la presión arterial, por eso te desmayaste. Además tuviste muchas impresiones en un día.

-Ya…- la miraba y pensaba que tenía hoy clases, pero en estas condiciones no podría ir, -¿cuándo me darán de alta?

-Tienes que esperar a tu medico- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Y eso, yo no tengo médico?- pregunté miedosa.

-Tranquila Bella. Te gustará- volvió a guiñarme su ojo.

Cerré los ojos, no quería imaginar cual era su amigo, además ya sabía que solo tenía ojos para Carlisle, mi Carlisle… sonreí con ánimo. Él era que me daba alientos y esperanza para seguir.

-Señorita Bella- escuché una voz grave y ronca, abrí mis ojos.

-Hola- saludé y enseguida giré mi rostro a donde estaba Nessie, tenía una sonrisa triunfal, pero la verdad me hallaba perdida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

El médico tan intachablemente hermoso pero no movía ninguna fibra de mi cuerpo, ni cuando me miró en los ojos, con sus dedos delicados abriéndolos para observarlos con una linterna pequeña, aún tampoco cuando tocó con su fonendoscopio para escuchar mis latidos del corazón a través de mi pecho, no aprecié nada, como cuando surgió un beso en la mejilla de Carlisle, de improviso recorrían por mis labios pequeñas estrellas dejándome picando inevitablemente. Luego fue hasta el pie de la cama para mirar el informe de mi salud. Miró a Nessie y le regaló una sonrisa, enseguida su cabeza giró a mi lado, observándome y a la vez regalándome un gesto tierno de su parte.

-Bella, te daré el alta hoy, puedes ir a tu casa a descansar- dijo guiñándome un ojo suyo.

-Gracias- contesté amablemente.

-Nessie, puedes venir a firmar la salida de la paciente- preguntó a ella.

-Claro, prima ya vengo.

Asentí, fijé mi cabeza en el techo para mirar en la nada. Al rato escuché un sonido, sonaba la canción I don't wanna miss a thing, mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear con éxtasis, por primera vez que escuchaba esta canción, me robaba un jadeo vehemente. Lo busqué siguiendo el sonido, bajándome de la cama, sin darme cuenta que todavía llevaba la sonda del suero en mi mano, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo. Chillé un poco, mientras seguía buscando desesperadamente el celular. Hasta cuando me tendría así él, lo encontré y descolgué rápidamente.

-Hola- jadeé.

No escuché nada, miré el celular y era una llamada perdida, lamenté no contestar al tiempo mi móvil, volvió a sonar el aparato y esta vez, expiré fuertemente, descolgando.

-Hola.

_-Bella… ¿Cómo estás?_

-Emm, bien gracias y ¿tú?

_-Bien, preciosa._

Me alegré mirando al cielo por la ventana, me encontraba sentada en la cama. Su voz era un antídoto para mi enfermedad del amor, sin conocerlo y ya estaba mareada del enamoramiento.

_-Bella, ¿estás ahí?_

-Sí… disculpa- me sonrojé.

_-No te preocupes, ¿qué haces, estás ocupada?_

-No, estoy en el hospital.

_-¿Cómo…?_

-Sí, una baja de presión arterial provocó un desmayo en mí.

_-Ah… Bella, lo siento, lástima no estar allí para haberte atendido._

Varias maripositas hormigueantes volaron por el estomago hacia todo mi cuerpo… no salía de esa somnolencia tan extraordinaria. Me metí en la cama.

-No te preocupes…- susurré sin querer con voz sensual.

Me ruboricé sin evitarlo.

_-Pero, ¿estás bien?- cuestionó preocupado._

-Si ya me encuentro mejor.

_-Me alegro. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora más tarde?_

Miré mi celular y eran las 10 de la mañana, no había sentido el nacimiento del día.

-No sabría decirte, supongo que en casa, el médico me exige reposo.

_-Es lo mejor, para que no te vuelva a dar recaída._

-Si… Carlisle.

_-Bueno princesa, me ha encantado saludarte, que te recuperes pronto._

-Gracias, también me alegra saber de ti.

_-Estamos en comunicación pronto, abrazos._

-Lo mismo digo.

Colgué, codiciando escuchar más su canto, mi corazón latía como un corcel feroz por mis venas. Apareció Nessie mirándome expectante.

-¿Que pasó prima?

-Nada- contesté ebria de felicidad.

-Que nada, si tu cara manifiesta una expresión de…

-Bueno Bella, ya puedes salir, recuerdas descansar, por tu salud.

-Gracias, usted ha sido muy amable en atenderme.

-No hay problema, es mi deber.

-Perdón, al fin nunca supe cuál es su nombre.

-Alec Volturi.

Mi cuerpo se inmovilizó totalmente por el apellido que escuché de su voz, mis ojos perturbados no salían de esta alucinación cruel.

-Bella

-Señorita Bella, ¿se encuentra bien?

-S-si- hipé

-¿Estás segura?

-Si- refuté ya más convencida, -vámonos Nessie, gracias Alec- musité al final.

Había agarrado el brazo de Nessie para salir de este lugar que me estaba enloqueciendo, en definitiva, me había atolondrado por solo un apellido, siempre existirían más personas que llevarían ello. Me encontraba afuera, por fin pude respirar aire puro, Nessie me registraba por la imprudencia que había adquirido.

-¿Bella, segura que estas bien?

-Sí, tranquila Nessie… creo que estoy alucinando de escuchar apellidos Volturis- confesé derrotada.

Me miró ceñuda.

-Nessie, discúlpame, tampoco sabes de un altercado que he tenido con el profesor Aro en la primera clase.

-Acaso Aro es…- se quedó sin alientos.

Afirmé positivamente, agitando mi cabeza de arriba abajo.

-El mundo es pequeño, no prima, además nunca he visto una actitud anormal de mi amigo. Es una persona muy correcta y humanitaria, seria y tierna frente a sus pacientes.

-No te preocupes, pueden ser parientes y eso no tiene que dañar la imagen de tu amigo.

Asintió y paró un taxi para llevarnos de regreso al piso. Entramos y nos sentamos cada una accedió a su propio mundo, mientras ella daba la dirección, pidió amablemente que nos llevara lo más rápido que pudiese. Llegamos en un lapso de treinta minutos, salí del carro, ella pagó y salió del taxi a la vez cerrando la puerta. Encaminó hacia el portón de su piso, abrió la puerta y entramos enseguida, dijo que preparaba el desayuno, fui hacia su sala para asentarme en un sofá mullido y relajante, mientras ella se encaminaba a la cocina a preparar la primera comida del día, dejé mis cosas encima de la mesa. Había descendido los párpados para descansar. Al rato estaban golpeando la puerta de la calle, me paré para abrir y atender al individuo que estaba afuera. Apenas aparté la puerta para observar, dos hombres me agarraron forzosamente, uno me había puesto un pañuelo en mi rostro y el otro me cogió los brazos inmovilizándome, mientras que el del pañuelo me había elevado para llevarme con él. Empecé a sentirme débil, no tenía la misma fuerza para salvar mi vida, mientras aspiraba, iba perdiendo mi conocimiento de nuevo… entré en el precipicio ennegrecido.

**

* * *

POV Nessie**

Estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando de repente escuché golpes en la puerta de la calle, sabría que mi prima atendería, seguí aquí enterrada cantando, necesitaba prepararle una buena primera comida del día, para que se repusiera y recobrara de nuevo alientos. Mi prima últimamente se le veía ojerosa y delgada, no era que estuviese anoréxica ni por el estilo, sólo que su complexión era exorbitante para los demás. Paré de cantar, y no se escuchaba ni un alma allá en la sala. Que habría pasado, apagué el fogón, mientras salía hacia la sala, vi la puerta abierta, no oía absolutamente salvo los ruidos de la calle, corrí hacia la sala y no había nadie allí, me devolví saliendo a la calle y no veía tampoco una actividad rara, comencé a sentirme mal, mi prima que le habrá ocurrido, porque desapareció así de repente. La llamé por su nombre varias veces, dentro del piso y nada que regresaba de un sonido suyo. Retomé de nuevo a la calle, ni un alma hasta ahora. Saqué mi celular nerviosa y llamé a Edward, su mejor amigo, para preguntarle si estaba con ella. Contestó al rato, saludándome efusivamente, tuve que cortarlo de manera tajante para preguntar sobre Bella, me había dicho que no sabía nada de ella desde ayer, así que le dejé la duda, por si se encontraba con ella, le había relatado sobre el incidente mientras preparaba el desayuno. Él mismo accionó rápidamente para buscar a sus otros amigos de Bella y de él.

Entré a la casa, buscando sus pertenencias y estaban allí intactas en la mesa. Busqué su celular, para divisar llamadas y no había ninguna perdida. Estaba tan alterada, me dirigí a la cocina para saber si había apagado la estufa, su desayuno casi estaba listo, solo faltaba la leche que calentara para darle café. Llamé a Jake, comprendía que por las mañanas no podía atender salvo sea una llamada urgente.

-Hola amor.

-Mi vida- empecé a sollozar inevitablemente.

-Mi amor ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó azarado.

-Bella…- hipé, -ella estaba hace un rato y ahora no está- gimoteé más duro ya derramando más lágrimas, -te nec-cesito…

-Amor, voy a pedir reemplazo, voy enseguida. Te amo mucho.

-Yo tam-bién- y colgué.

Me abracé fuertemente, mi prima no tenía enemigos desde mi punto de vista, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Escuché unos golpes fuertes en la puerta. Me asusté hipando, me acerqué secretamente para mirar por la ventana, percibí tres personas y reconocí a Edward. Corrí a abrir la puerta.

-Edwaaaaard- me aprisioné a su cuerpo envolviéndolo de mis brazos fuertemente.

-Cálmate Nessie por favor- dijo dándome tranquilidad acariciando mi espalda.

Me separó suavemente mientras me llevaba a la sala para sentarnos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Bella?- preguntó tranquilamente enfundándome de valor.

Respiré hondo para calmar mis nervios y poder conversar con calma. Le relaté lo sucedido del día de ayer y lo que había ocurrido hace un rato dejándome sin palabras, al frente mío estaba Alice con Jasper y Rose con Emmett. Todos me contemplaban con atención, enseguida todos quedamos inmersos cada uno en su propio ámbito.

Volví a escuchar golpazos enérgicos en la portezuela, me paré enseguida, todos se vinieron detrás de mí por si era algo sospechoso, divisé por la ventana y les había dicho que era mi novio. Abrí la puerta y él enseguida entró a aguardarme en su sitio tan seguro y confortador.

-Mi vida ¿qué ha sucedido con Bella?

-Amor, ella estaba aquí hace un rato mientras estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno, había escuchado que habían golpeado, pero ella atendió, y yo seguí en lo mío, pero pasado unos minutos no escuchaba ni un eco aquí en la sala. Desapareció así de la nada…- empecé a sollozar de nuevo.

Me abrazó de nuevo tratando de calmarme con sus palabras de aliento, él cerró la puerta mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala para sentarnos. Jacob saludó a cada uno con un asentimiento de su cabeza, los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero no eran tan amigos. Edward dirigió de nuevo su palabra a todos, comenzamos a escucharle respetuosamente.

-Bella estaba hace un rato aquí, ¿verdad Nessie?

Respondí afirmativamente.

-Y tú estabas en la cocina preparando el desayuno- asentí de nuevo.

-Escuchaste que unos toques en la puerta y Bella atendió- seguí asintiendo de nuevo.

-No escuchaste cuando saludaron o dijeron algo- negué esta vez.

-Vamos a esperar 24 horas, sino se reporta lo más seguro es que haya sido secuestrada.

Emmett estuvo negando ante la petición que había propuesto Edward.

-No Edward, lo mejor es reportarla desde ya, llamando a la policía.

-Tengo un amigo que nos podría colaborar mucho más, a veces la policía no le ponen tanta importancia mientras no pase las 24 horas sin reportarse- dijo Jasper.

-Entonces manos a la obra- constató Edward.

Todos asentimos a la vez, mientras Jasper buscaba en su móvil el número de su amigo. Habló solo un rato con él, concordando con una cita lo más pronto posible, a lo que daría en la tarde un encuentro para darle las especificaciones y el relato hecho por mí. Ya era el medio día, todos nos miramos y Emmett propuso que fuéramos a almorzar, todos salimos de la casa, emprendemos el camino hacia un restaurante cercano al sitio, cada uno tenía varias expresiones, podía clasificarlos como sombrío, expectante, enojado, triste, apenado, yo cargaba un rostro doloroso por la ausencia de mi prima.

Entramos al restaurante, cada uno pidió su almuerzo, ni siquiera había desayunado, no tenía hambre, pero mi Jake insistía en que debía comer, porque con el mago no se debía pelear, preferí comer algo ligero para entretenerlo, una ensalada, con ella me bastaría. Al rato trajeron nuestros pedidos, y empezamos a comer todos, aún todavía no sentía el apetito voraz como era ocurrente en todos los días. Terminamos de almorzar, Jake dio mi parte acompañando la colaboración del pago, salimos de regreso a la casa, ya que en media hora llegaría el amigo de Jasper, quien nos socorrería contactar y buscar el paradero de Bella.

Todos entraron a mi hogar, dulce hogar, pero no deseaba entrar allí, quería estar afuera para respirar aire puro, necesitaba calmarme pronto, ya que tendría un ataque de depresión y nadie me detendría de ello hasta no sacar la espinita de cualquier circunstancia que empeoraba mi estado de ánimo. Jake me acompañó todo el tiempo en silencio, me conocía tan bien, amaba este personaje, era mi locura pasional, mi hombre soñado, mi sol personal, y mi dios griego por quien yo brotaba las babas sin remordimiento. Me abrazaba todo el tiempo y me mimaba a la vez, con sus besos me perdía olvidando el entorno que rodeaba, era mi antídoto personal cuando disfrutaba de nuestras caricias labiales y corporales.

-Te amo Nessie- susurró como un canto para mis oídos. Le regalé una sonrisa sincera, el comprendía que mi alma no se hallaba bien, pero le correspondía también su gesto amoroso.

-Yo también mi vida. No sé que sería sin ti mi vida- contesté susurrando con voz sensual hacia su oído.

Carcajeaba, demostrándome desde su yo interior su amor y devoción espontánea hacia mi ser. Dolía estar con el por su sinceridad innata y afecto sin clemencia cuando compartíamos nuestros momentos únicos. Éste hombre era único para mí, mi corazón lo dictaba con seguridad.

Jacob miró ceñudo hacia la entrada de la casa, estábamos retirados unos 20 metros, ya que estábamos en el parque frente a ella. Giré mi cabeza y divisé un hombre totalmente vestido de negro y con gafas, la cual abrían la puerta y salía Jasper a saludarlo de abrazo fraternal. Caminamos hacia el frente cruzando la avenida, para entrar, Jasper nos dio la bienvenida sonriéndonos, ingresamos hacia la sala donde estaban todos y cada uno en sofás y sillas mullidas y relajadoras. Los dos nos quedamos de pie, esperando el inicio de la conversación. Jasper nos presentó a aquél hombre, nombrando cada uno nuestros nombres hacia él, por su parte nos dirigió su palabra con seriedad y amabilidad.

-Soy Peter Wadley, amigo de Jasper desde la preparatoria.

-Siéntese por favor Sr. Wadley- dije con cordialidad.

-Gracias- contestó sentándose con elegancia.

-Los escucho, por favor.

Yo aclaré mi voz para empezar con la recitación, lo hice de nuevo que así mismo llegué a sollozar inevitablemente, no era culpa la que cargaba sino que no comprendía porque a Bella le sucedían esas cosas ineludibles del destino. Peter nos indicó que debíamos hacer para empezar a investigar el último paradero de mi prima. Nos prometió que desde ahora nos enviaban agentes de seguridad para instalar aparatos en la casa y así mismo colocar un aparato al teléfono y celular para registrar toda llamada entrante, ya que estaban aquí sus cosas, buscamos algo sospechoso dentro de su bolso, pero no había nada que indicara peligro. Peter nos hizo preguntas personales a cada uno, por mi parte le conté sobre Bella que había tenido un encuentro ocasional en Chicago con un médico llamado Carlisle Cullen y a raíz de ello sobre el accidente del cuadro que había pintado vino a describirme la actitud indecorosa de su profesor Aro Volturi. El señor Peter iba registrando en su libreta todo lo que narrábamos sobre la vida de Bella, cada uno dio su opinión importante de ella. Nos prometió enseguida que pondría este caso a trabajar lo más pronto posible. Le agradecimos mucho su colaboración y amabilidad aportándonos confianza que no sería lejos el rescate de mi prima.

Edward por su parte dijo que debía ir a su casa a realizar sus trabajos y que mañana a primera hora hablaría con la secretaría de dirección para hacerle saber que Bella se encuentra desaparecida. Todos asentimos, y fueron cada uno despidiéndose de nosotros ya que tenían sus obligaciones por hacer, lo cierto es que nadie estaba contento, estaban muy abrumados. Quedé sola con Jake, me hizo comprender que se quedaba conmigo a acompañarme, ya que me sentía nerviosa con cualquier movimiento sospechoso pueda reaccionar mal y encolerizarme. Ya era noche, Jacob fue hasta la cocina a preparar lo suyo, mientras yo subía al segundo piso para cambiar de ropas y acostarme, me sentía tan agotada, que en cualquier momento caería profundamente dormida. Tal acto hice y me metí debajo de las cobijas, Jake subió con un pocillo para mí, regalándome una sonrisa suave, me senté y lo recibí con gusto, una aromática que me había preparado para ayudar a apaciguar mis nervios, lo tomé ávidamente, estaba exquisita. Dejé la taza en la mesita, volví a recostarme, mientras mi hombre se quitaba sus ropas hasta quedar en calzoncillos. Admiraba y amaba cada poro de su piel, canela con la blancura de mi epidermis tal cual combinábamos en uno solo, se acostó a mi lado ofreciéndome su brazo, lo cual acepté cariñosamente, me aguardó en su brazo mientras cerraba los ojos extraviándome en los latidos impetuosos de su corazón y llenándome de su propio calor que emanaba a kilómetros.

* * *

La siguiente mañana desperté un poco deprimida, abriendo con calma mis ojos para recibir la luz del día, pidiendo desde el fondo de mi yo interior, que pronto solucionaran el problema y tenerla de vuelta en mi vida. Busqué girando mi cabeza hacia mi prójimo y único dueño de mi corazón, todavía dormía, se le escapaba un poco de su saliva por la boca que la tenía abierta, me acerqué con serenidad para besarlo y darle los buenos días. Despertó con una sonrisa abrazándome de sorpresa, mientras giraba y se colocaba encima de mí.

-Mi vida, esos son los buenos días que me encantan y adoro de ellos.

Me besó con locura, me llené de su efluvio natural y embriagante la cual aspiraba sin pudor, comenzamos con una guerra de lenguas, siempre me dejaban sin hálito, nos separamos abruptamente para respirar, me regalaba su soplo y me extasiaba de ella. Su cuerpo se colocó de lado para mirarnos, estos momentos eran tan sagrados para nosotros. Escuchamos el timbre del teléfono sacándonos de esta ensoñación. Miré a Jacob con un poco de nervios, ofreció contestar, donde acepté sin rechistar.

-Sí- contestó, al rato su ceño se pronunció tan fuerte en su frente que daba la sensación de quedar marcado siempre, me miró, sus ojos ya no eran serenos, sino con ira, me asusté inmediatamente, solo pensé en mi prima, estaba segura que esta llamada era sobre ella.

-Usted está loco- vociferó con rabia, desesperándose. Yo lo abracé para que no se alterara sino que actuara normal.

-Un millón de dólares, pero usted qué se cree, acasos somos ricos, apenas somos estudiantes…- expuso siendo cortado bruscamente.

-Si usted quiere el millón tiene que enviarnos la evidencia de que ella está viva- contestó con aires de rabia.

-Plazo hasta el domingo…- dijo en susurro. Mi cuerpo enseguida empezó a colapsar con temblores, mi Bella, no podía pasarle eso, comencé a chillar histéricamente.

Jacob me abrazó fuertemente, dándome protección, consolándome con mucho mimo para calmarme. Dejé de llorar, pero seguía hipando. Me recomendó que le diera el número del Sr. Peter para llamar y comunicar este incidente. Lo busqué en mi celular, y le dicté mientras marcaba en el teléfono, esperó pacientemente y contestó al rato. Habló con él sobre la llamada sospechosa y que lamentaba no haber colocado el aparato para grabar la llamada y rastrearla. Confirmó que venían ahora en la mañana para hacer el dicho trabajo, colgó sin más. Con Jacob entramos a bañarnos juntos, la cual acaricié y adoré con ternura cada músculo formado en su cuerpo enjabonándolo, allí no había nada sexual solo darnos un poco de amor puro e inocente, por su parte me lavó minuciosamente mi altar sagrado, nos enjuagamos y salimos del baño secándonos, me vestí y él buscó en otra parte del closet su ropa temporal, ya que a veces se quedaba aquí los fines de semana literalmente.

Bajé a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, no había rastros del desayuno anterior, Jake no perdía la costumbre de comer por dos o tres personas. Empecé a preparar la primera comida del día, unas tortillas de huevos y chocolate. No demoré en hacerlo, Jake esperaba sentado en el comedor pequeño de la cocina, nos serví y desayunamos con ganas. Él propuso quedarse los días necesarios para acompañarme y brindarme su confianza y protección hacia mi persona, la cual acepté con alegría, me fui hasta la recamara para arreglarlo mientras Jacob arreglaba la cocina. Me acosté después, sinceramente me tenía desganada el acontecimiento, fui a buscar álbumes para mirar fotografías donde estuviese Bella conmigo. Cuanto recuerdo y nostalgia traspasaba mi alma haciéndome recordar cada remembranza, mi amor se había acercado sigilosamente haciéndome asustar, regalando su única sonrisa para mí. Oímos golpes abajo, la cual imaginamos que ya habían llegado, Jacob fue bajando primero, mientras yo guardaba de nuevo el álbum de recuerdos. Regresé a la sala, allí estaba Jasper y varios hombres instalando los aparatos junto con el señor Peter.

-¿Cómo seguiste Nessie?

-Regular- mientras le regalaba una sonrisa indiferente.

Asintió y me ofreció sentarme para escuchar las instrucciones. Junto con Jacob nos lo dieron y siguiéramos al pie de la letra, para que tuviera éxito el rescate, si volverían a llamar. Nos pidieron que se quedara acá un agente de la seguridad extrema. Le agradecimos el detalle por nuestra seguridad.

Y así empezaron a pasar los días lentamente y tortuosamente para nosotros sus amigos y familia, por mi parte evité llamar a sus padres, porque sabía que tomarían una actitud impetuosa hacia ella. Nos prometimos no hacerlo, rogando al ser supremo que se solucionara pronto, trataba de tener fe hacia una nueva esperanza que había surgido desde mi ser, inevitablemente cada día como estar un paso más al infierno, no sospechaba que ella estaba sufriendo en peores condiciones que la de nosotros, porque teníamos la libertad y ella no.

Cada amanecer que ganaba mi ser, se iba apagando esa llama interior, no habíamos vuelto a recibir la llamada, don Peter nos había dicho que eso era posiblemente un secuestro para asustarlos, estaban investigando a Aro Volturi, lamentablemente tenía su hoja de vida y sus antecedentes disciplinares impecablemente limpio, hasta Carlisle Cullen estaba metido en el rollo sin querer, pobre de él, apenas conocía a Bella un día según me había contado ella.

El día sábado entré en pánico mayor porque llegaba la evidencia sobre Bella viva en la puerta de mi casa a través de un video, y el domingo era el encuentro con el secuestrador para entregarle el millón, un truco de varios billetes dólares envueltos con muchas hojas cortadas del mismo tamaño haciendo varios paquetes de ello para engañarlos, obviamente no estábamos metidos dentro de ese plan sino los agentes quienes nos colaboraban. El día transcurrió normal, por mi parte estaba ojerosa, pálida, frenética, caminaba por toda la casa, ninguno había podido calmarme ni siquiera mi Jake, en definitiva necesitaba salir de esta presión que cargaba dentro de mi alma rompiéndose tenuemente en millones de trocitos. Conseguida la noche y ni un suspiro por la evidencia, estaba a punto de colapsar de gemidos, mi cuerpo vibraba de escalofríos, uno de los agentes había dicho que me tenían que sedar para sosegarme, mi alma reaccionó frente a la palabra sedante y comencé con el ataque impulsivo de querer pegar a alguien para descargar toda mi ira interna por el daño que le hacían a mi desdichada prima, odiaba a ese ser humano. No me importaba si necesitaba matarlo así muriera pero daría mi vida entera por tener aquí de vuelta a mi amiga. Al final Jacob me abrazó mientras sufría de los golpes que le daba a su cuerpo ya magullado y maltratado por mis disparos de puyazos manuales, me aplicaron una inyección sin haberme dado cuenta el pinchón de la aguja, poco a poco mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse débil, mis párpados luchaban por mantenerlos abiertos pero me ganaba como una sumisa ante la petición del descanso urgente de mi cuerpo, me invadió el sopor y perdí conocimiento entrando al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**_Ahí tienen mi nuevo capítulo, lamento no haberlo subido el sábado por el trajín de la universidad, estoy un poco satisfecha de haber hecho este capítulo, aunque les confieso así como había dicho, soy muy dramática, perdónenme si no les gustó la idea macabra que salió de mi perversa mente sobre el secuestro, pero este era mi pensado, al parecer como que me gustan mucho los secuestros :P jejejejejeje para hacerlas sufrir, pero ya no más cháchara. Un abrazo para todas, trataré de subir nuevo capítulo el sábado aunque lo dudo, porque no he podido realizar el de metamorfosis personal u.u_**

_**Mi gente hermosa =D, ¿merezco un rw? déjenmelo saber, y responderé a cada review que no sea anónimo para compartir unas palabras.**_

_**Un gran abrazo para todas. Las amo mucho.**_


End file.
